Uhh, Can't Think of One
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: The YYH gang meet a couple of girls. Kinda like the same old story, but with a twist. I know, thought the story was dead too. Final chapter loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kaori- HI!!!!! This is my first story to be posted!!!!!

cheers

Kaori- Thanks, I guess. Sorry I don't have a tittle.

Hiei- Hurry up, onna.

Kaori- Why are you so mean?

Hiei- Hn.

Kaori- Anywho, I don't own….uh…anything….wait!

Kurama- well?

Kaori- Nope. R&R!!

_Thoughts_

Hiei's telepathy

(A/N: author's notes)

-O.O- expressions

1111111111111111111111111111111111Chapter 1 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yusuke was in his room board as he could be.

_This stinks, _ he thought to himself. _ There's nothin' to do around here._

He decided to wander around town. After a good 10 mins of mindless wandering, he met Kuwabara. "Hey, Kuwabara," he said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Urameshi!!" Kuwabara said, a little too enthusiastically. "Nothin', really. Just headin' over to Kurama's house. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke answered. The two walked quietly along to Kurama a.k.a. Shuichi's house. When they arrived, Mrs. Minamino said that he was out back with Hiei and a couple girls from school. (A/N: this is my best friend's and my intro. Just so you know.)

"Wait, you mean the actually are with girls from school without being kidnapped?!" Kuwabara asked in amazement.

"Yes," Shiori replied. "Go see for yourselves." Kuwabara and Yusuke walked to the back. They saw Hiei, Kurama, and two girls, just like Shiori said. Hiei was sitting in the tree, with Kurama leaning against the trunk of it. The taller of the two girls was chasing the other one. Kurama and Hiei were watching.

The tall girl had long black hair, crimson eyes, and was wearing a black happy bunny hoody and blue jeans. The The other girl had longer dark brown hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"I'm gonna murder you Kaori!!" the taller one was yelling. The other girl, obviously Kaori, was laughing uncontrollably while she was running.

"Uh, are we interrupting anything?" Yusuke asked. Kurama and Hiei both looked at him, but Kaori and the other girl kept running.

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama said. "Nope, not really. I was just about to call you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Hiya, Urameshi!!!" Kaori called, still running. The other girl stopped. "What's wrong, URAMESHI??!!!" Kaori screamed with laughter.

"Did she just call her…?" Yusuke began.

"Exactly why I was going to call you," Kurama said. "She's… your sister."

Yusuke was very, VERY confused. _I have a sister?_ he thought. _But how? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything anymore?!_ "Wait, how is she my sister?"

The girl walked up to him. "Hey, my name's Kyome, but you can call me Kyo," she said. "Don't ask me. Ask the red head. That toddler dude told him everything."

"KOENMA?!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Whatever," Kyome said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go kill my best friend." And with that, she started chasing Kaori again.

"In case your wondering," Kaori said while running, " my name's Kaori Kaze Tsukai. It's nice to meet you, Yusuke!"

"Hey," Kuwabara said.

"Yes, Baka, that's Jin's sister," Hiei said.

"Man, she's hot," he said. "And so's your sister, Urameshi." This earned him a punch in the gut from Yusuke.

"Lay off the sister!" he snapped. He refocused his attention on Kurama. "What is going on?"

"Well,…" Kurama said, "it's a long story."

End Chappie!

Kaori-Well, how was it?

Yusuke- I'm so confused!

Kaori- It's ok, the answers come in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Kaori-hey peoples!!

Peoples-hey!

Kaori-here's chapter 2, like I promised!

Hiei-some promise

Kurama-Kaori doesn't own anything

Kaori-if I did, man would it be different. I.E., no Karasu, Toguro, Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Talking"

(A/N: author's notes)

_Thoughts_

Hiei's telepathy

--O.O-- expressions

Kaori-let's go!

222222222222222222222Chapter2 222222222222222222

"Lemme get this straight," Yusuke said. He and the others were in Kurama's living room. His mother conveniently had to leave, so they were discussing everything that had been going on. "You mean to tell me that that girl-" he pointed to Kyome, "-is my half sister?"

Kurama nodded. "That's what Koenma told me," he said.

"And that girl-" he pointed at Kaori, "-is Jin's little half sister?"

"I ain't little!" Kaori said crossing her arms. "What's with you people and calling me little?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Am I the only one who's just a little bit confused here?" Yusuke asked.

"You're the only one complaining about it," Kyome said, looking out the window. Kaori help back a laugh.

"Why were you chasing her anyway?" Kuwabara asked. Kyome just glared at Kaori, who lost it completely.

"Shut up already," Kyome said.

"I'm sorry," Kaori said. "It was funny!"

"What was?" Yusuke asked.

Flashback

"Is there a Shuichi Minamino here?" Kaori asked Shiori. "I was told to give him this." She had a white envelope in her hand.

"Yes," she said. "Follow me." She led Kaori and Kyome into the house. She took them through to the back to see a redhead and a kid with spiky black hair. Kyome's heart skipped a beat when she saw the spiky haired guy, but she recovered quickly.

"Shuichi, dear," Shiori said. "There are some girls here to see you." The two looked up, expecting to see two preppy brats, instead seeing two almost normal looking girls. "I'll leave you alone." Shiori went back inside.

"And you are?" Kurama ventured.

"The name's Kaori," Kaori said. "This is Kyome. Koenma sent us to see yous and give you this." She gave Kurama the envelope.

"Ok," Kurama said a little confused. "By the way, this is Hiei." Hiei just looked at the girls.

_Great, _Hiei thought. _More people to bug me. Hn. Why do I even bother anymore?_ He then noticed Kyome looking at him. "What is it, onna?"

"Huh?" Kyome said. "Oh, nothing. Wait, what did you call me?" Kaori snickered. "What?!"

Kaori started laughing, gaining stares. "I'm s-sorry," she managed. "My m-mind kept wandering…HAHAHA!!"

"Kaori!" Kyome yelled, and started chasing her around.

End Flashback

"So?" Yusuke asked. "What was funny?"

"I would tell you," Kaori said, looking at Kyome, "but my physical being is at stake."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I could get hurt," she said.

"Oh," he replied. Kyome chuckled to herself. "Am I missing something again?"

"You're slower than Kaori," Kyome said. "That's pathetic."

"Yep," Kaori agreed. Kyome started laughing. "Hey! I resent that!" she said after thinking for a minute. Kyome laughed even more.

Hey, fox, Hiei said to Kurama. Don't these two remind you of Yusuke and the baka?

_Yes, actually,_ Kurama replied. _Does that bother you?_

Hn, was Hiei's reply.

"I'm not slow!" Kaori was saying. Kyome was laughing at her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were very confused. "Besides, you're slower than me."

"Am not!" Kyome said.

"Why am I related to crazy people?" Yusuke stupidly said aloud.

"Who are YOU calling crazy?" Kyome said. "You're crazier than I am."

"Listen, little girl," Yusuke said standing. "You are insane. Don't think I'm gonna take care of you and all that stuff."

"That's it!" Kyome said. She tackled Yusuke and pinned him to the ground, surprising everyone except Kaori. "Don't you ever, EVER call me a little girl again, get it?"

"Got it," Yusuke said a little scared.

"Good," Kyome said, smiling as she stood up. Kaori, meanwhile, was dying from laughter.

Just then, Shuichi's little brother came in. "Hi, Shuichi!" he called.

"Hello, Shuuichi," he answered.

"Hi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei," he said to each one. Then he saw Kaori and Kyome. "Hello."

"Aaaaaww," Kaori said. "He's so cute!" Shuuichi blushed a lot, causing Yusuke to laugh.

"My name's Kyome and that's Kaori," Kyome said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shuuichi said bowing.

"AAAAWW!!" Kaori said. "He's so cute!" Before anyone knew what happened, she had Shuuichi in her grasp and was hugging him to death.

"Kaori!" Kyome said. "Put the little boy down." Kaori looked at her sadly. But, in the end, she put him down.

"I like her," Shuuichi said to Shuichi. "She's much nicer than those other girls. You should go out with her." Kurama blushed slightly, as did Kaori, but they both recovered quickly.

Now it was Kyome's turn to bust up laughing. "Isn't that so cute?" she said to Kaori.

"Shut it," Kaori said.

"I know!" Shuuichi said out of nowhere. "Let's go play some video games in Shuichi's room. It'll be fun."

"Kid, I'm liking you more and more every second," Kaori said, standing. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship." The group headed upstairs, minus Yusuke and Kurama.

"Yusuke, we have to talk," he said. "It's about your sister."

End Chappie!

Kaori- OOOOOHH.

Kyome- I wonder what's gonna happen.

Kaori- Me too.

Yusuke- Wait, aren't you supposed to know what's happening?

Kaori- Uh, DUH. That's why I'm the author. You ARE slower than me.

Yusuke- But you just said—

Kurama- Let it go. You can't win.

Kaori- Review, PPLS!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kaori- Hi peoples! Here's Chapter 3!

Yusuke- Took long enough.

Kaori- Hey. It took me a long time to come up with this stuff. Get off my back already.

Hiei- Get on with the story already.

Kaori-Not yet. I'd like to make a shout-out to all of my reviewer ppls!! Except Kyome Urameshi. It's not my fault I couldn't remember all of the details. And hi, Eneyda!!

Hiei- Now can you start the stupid story?

Kaori- Fine. I own nothing, so read on!

Kurama- And review.

Kaori- Yeah, what he said.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Hiei's telepathy

--O.o-- expressions

(A/N:) author's note

Kaori- Here we go!

3333333333333333333 Chapter 3 3333333333333333333333

"What's up with my sis that's got you so worried, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. He and Kurama had stayed behind in the kitchen while everyone else was upstairs.

"The thing is," Kurama said. "I'm not quite sure. Koenma just told me to be on the look out for both of the girls. He says something must be a miss."

"He's always worried," Yusuke said, brushing it off.

"But isn't it weird they showed up now?" Kurama asked.

"You worry too much," Yusuke assured him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked from the doorway. They both turned around to see Kaori standing there.

"Nope," Yusuke said sweatdropping. "I was just heading upstairs. See you two later." With that, Yusuke walked past Kaori and up to Shuichi's room.

"What can I help you with?" Kurama asked politely.

"Uh,…" Kaori stood there for a minute. "Wait, wait, nope. I forgot." Kurama sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah. Everyone is thirsty."

"Ok," Kurama said, recovering. "What do they want?"

Kaori began counting it out on her fingers. "Three Pepsi's, a water, and a mountain dew, if you have any." (A/N: I don't own any of the brand names)

"Alright," he said. Kurama got most of the soda, and one water, out of the fridge. "I'm sorry, I don't have any more mountain dew."

"Oh, ok," Kaori said. "Then I'll have a Pepsi."

"Alright," Kurama said. "So, what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a fire-wind kitsune," she said. That caught Kurama by surprise. "Jin and I share the same father, but my mother was a fire kitsune." Kurama stared at her. "What?"

"Don't you know how rare a fire kitsune is?" he asked her.

"Uh, no,"

"Very, VERY rare."

"Cool," she said. "What are you?"

"A regular kitsune," he said picking up three of the sodas.

"Cooler," Kaori said picking up the water and her soda.

"Why?" Kurama asked as they headed upstairs.

"I never met another kitsune before, well except Kyo," she said, following. "But she's only half kitsune."

"What else is she?" Kurama asked, stopping at the top of the stairs to look at her.

"I'm not sure," she said. "She doesn't really talk about it." Kaori avoided his eyes. "Something happened to her that she won't talk about."

_That must be what is scaring Koenma,_ Kurama thought.

**_Didn't he say something about this one, too? _**Yoko asked in his head.

_Yes, to watch out for her,_ he answered.

**_Maybe we should get to know her better,_** Yoko offered.

_No, Yoko. Why are you always a perv?_

_**I'm NOT a perv!**_

"Are you ok?" Kaori asked, looking up at him. Kurama ended the conversation in his head.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered with a reassuring smile.

Just then, Kyo opened the door. "I thought you got lost," she said. "We're all dying of thirst in here."

"Sorry," Kaori said. Kyo then looked at Kurama, then Kaori, then back at Kurama, then back to Kaori. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, with a smile.

End Chappie!

Kyome- What happened to me I won't talk about?

Kurama- And why is Koenma so nervous?

Hiei- And why am I hardly in this story?

Kaori- Hiei, you get next chapter. Everyone else, wait and see! Review and I'll write more.

Hiei- Why next chapter?

Kaori- 'cause I said so! Get over it!

Hiei- What?

Kaori- Just let it go already, sheesh.

end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kaori- I'm back, once again, to continue with my story!

Hiei- What makes you think they care, onna?

Kaori- They're reading it, duh.

Hiei- Hn.

Kaori- Do you want to be in here or not?!

Hiei- No.

Kaori- And that's why you're here. Kurama?

Kurama- Kaori doesn't own any of us, or Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other copyrighted item that may appear in this story.

Kaori- Thank you.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**_Yoko's thoughts_**

Hiei's telepathy

--O.O-- expressions

Kaori- On with my story!

44444444444444 Chapter 4 4444444444444444444

The gang was all in Shuichi's room playing video games. Kyome kept looking at Kaori and Shuichi, thinking about if there was anything between the two of them. Yusuke was mostly bragging about his video gaming skills and beating Kuwabara.

"You're not that good," Kaori said, drinking her soda.

"Oh really?" Yusuke questioned her. "I can beat you in any game, any time, any place."

Kaori sat up. "Crash Nitro Cart(1)­­, right now, right here," she said, smiling.

Yusuke smirked evilly. "I rule at that game," he said. "Even on teams, you would pale under my expertise."

"Bring it on, big man," Kaori said. "One condition. Kyome's on my team."

Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever."

"You do know that he plays that game constantly, right?" Kurama asked her as Kyome popped the game in.

"So?" Kaori said. "I can beat Kyo, who is unstoppable. On teams, it's over."

Yusuke didn't believe her, however. "I will bet you anything I can beat you more than you can beat me, with or without teams."

"Deal," she said. Yusuke spit in his hand and waited for her to shake it.

"That's nasty!" Kuwabara said. But, Kaori spit in her own hand and shook Yusuke's.

After washing their hands, they began to play, first only Yusuke vs. Kaori. To everyone's amazement, minus Kyome, Kaori beat Yusuke 5 out of 9 games. He had only won them by one or two lives, while Kaori was beating him by 5 or 6 (2).

**_Pretty and a good gamer, _**Yoko "said" to Kurama.

_Yeah, _he answered.

**_So you do like her,_** Yoko replied.

_I didn't say that._

_**You didn't say you didn't. I think you should get to know her. You know, talk to her, get in close with her,-**_

_You're a perv._

**_I am NOT a PERV!_**

_Whatever._

While this very interesting conversation was going on, Kyome was getting bored. "I'll be back," she said leaving.

"Ok," Kaori said, not turning from the screen. "See ya later."

She went downstairs to raid the fridge. She found some ice cream, more soda, and was looking through the bottom when a voice made her stop.

"That's my ice cream, onna," Hiei said from behind her.

Kyome spun around instantly. "Oops," she said putting it back. "Sorry about that, uh, wait,..."

"Hiei."

"I know, I just forgot what elseI was going to say." She tried to slide out of the kitchen, but Hiei stood in front of her.

"Why are you here?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Because Koenma gave us this address?" Kyome guessed.

"You know what I mean," Hiei said getting annoyed.

Kyome stood there for a second. "Nope, no clue."

Hiei lost his patience. "Why are you in the human world looking for your brother?"

Kyome sweatdropped. "Oh, I get it now. Sorry."

"Just answer the question!"

"Sorry, sheesh." Kyome stepped back a bit. "You don't have to bite my head off. It's because he's the only family I have left, and I'd hate for something bad to happen to him, too, without me even knowing him."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, too?" He asked.

Kyome looked away, avoiding his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Hiei was about to protest when Kyome changed the subject. Rather quickly, too.

"Why are you here?" She asked, turning the table.

"What?"

"You keep on grilling me about my life, what about you?" She poked him right on the nose, but he caught her hand.

"Don't ever touch me again,onna," he said glaring straight into her eyes. "Ever."

_Cool, his eyes are red,_ she thought. W_ait, what am I thinking?_

Hiei dropped her hand and walked away. "You never answered my question!" Kyome said, snapping off her thoughts.

Hiei stopped in the doorway. "I was on probation," he said. "Happy now?" He walked out the door, leaving Kyome standing there with the freezer open.

End Chappie!

Kaori- Wow, that was interesting. Here's my little notes:

(1) Crash Nitro Cart is this cool game I always play at Kyo's house.

(2)When you play Last Cart Standing, you each have a set number of lives. The first person to zero loses. The maximum you can have is 9.

Hiei- That was stupid.

Yusuke- You're not better than me!

Kaori- No, it was very informative, and yes, I am so there.

Yusuke- I want a rematch!

Kaori- Tough.

Kurama- Leave a review.

-end


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer-

Kaori- Hiya, folks!

Kyome- Hey, that's my word!

Kaori- Riiiiight. Anywho, this is my next Chapter! I'd really like to thank all of my loyal viewers.

Kyome- No prob.

Kaori- Not just Kyo, but everybody. Especially Sakurasongo. I really appreciate you taking out the time to review my low budget and less interesting stories.

Kyome- What?

Kaori- Hers are better, ok! She's a writing genius and I'm just the little beginner! How am I supposed to compete!

All- O.o; sweatdrop

Hiei- She lost it.

Kaori- So, without further adoo, my chapter!

Kurama- You do know it's adeu, right?

Kaori- What is?

Kyome- You spelled it wrong.

Kaori- No I didn't. I put "it".

Kurama- Not that.

Kaori- I didn't say "that". I said "it".

Kyome- You're slow.

Kaori- So are you. To readers I own nothing, so read and review!

"Talking"

_thoughts_

_**Yoko's thoughts**_

Hiei's telepathy

-O.O- expressions

Kaori- Here we go!

Chapter 5 

"You cheater!" Kaori yelled as Yusuke pushed her over for the umpteenth time. She and Kyome were playing against him and Kuwabara.

"You're a sore loser," Kyome said, dodging on of Kuwabara's missiles.

"You two whine too mu-NOO!" Yusuke said as Kaori ran into him with her blue bubble.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAA!" she said as her cart sped away. "Looks like someone is on their last man!"

"No fair!" Yusuke protested.

"All's fair in love, war, and Crash Nitro Kart, _bro,_" Kyo said, sending a guided missile after Kuwabara. "Look alive, Kaori."

"I see it," she said, dodging Kyo's missile and watching it take out Kuwabara. "Looks like it's just me, Kyo, and you, Yusuke."

"Crap," he muttered. Just then, the power went out. "YES! That makes it a draw."

"NNNOOOOOO!" the girls screamed. Everyone, which included Hiei, Kurama, Shuuichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, stared at them.

"They're funny," Shuuichi whispered to his brother, who just nodded in response.

"You idiots blew a fuse," Hiei said, staring out the window.

"It's getting late, anyway," Kaori said, standing. Then, she stopped. "Hey, Kyo?"

"What?" she asked.

"Where are we supposed to stay, again?"

"You were supposed to ask that toddler!"

Kaori rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehe, oops," she said. Everyone did an anime fall. "This isn't cool."

"I know! You guys can spend the night," Shuuichi said, hopping like a bunny. " Can they, Shuichi? Please?"

Kurama sighed. **_PLEASE? _**Yoko begged in his head.

"If they want to," he said, ignoring the nagging kitsune in his head.

"Cool!" Kaori and Shuuichi both said, jumping up and down. Kyo was the only person not scared by this behavior.

"Thanks," Kyo said.

"We're gonna party 'till we're purple!" Kaori and Shuuichi cheered. (A/N: got that from the Spongebob movie, which I don't own.)

"You're welcome, I think," Kurama said.

two hours later 

The group of teens was all spending the night at Kurama's house, after a lot of pleading with his mother. They were all camped out in the living room.

"This is so nice of you to let us stay here," Kaori said to Kurama. The two of them were gathering extra pillows from around the house for everyone to sleep on.

"It's nothing, really," he said.

**_You got that right, _**Yoko said.

_Why do you always think that way? _Kurama asked.

_**Why do you always think I think that way?**_

_I don't._

_**Riiight. Then how do you know when I am?**_

_Hello! You're inside my head. I kinda know what you're thinking, baka._

_**Oh, right. Hey!**_

"Is anyone there?" Kaori was asking. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts to see Kaori staring up into his eyes. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry," he said.

"Zoning out," Kaori said.

"Huh?"

"A terrible side effect of hunger. Next time, grab a snickers (don't own). Don't let hunger happen to you!" Kaori started laughing. "I love that commercial." Kurama just stared at her.

_**Do it!**_

_Shut up, baka perv._

_**What? It's just a kiss.**_

_You can't just kiss someone, idiot._

_**Please? Hey! I'm no idiot!**_

_No._

"Dude, this is beyond funny," Kaori said a little concerned. "Maybe you should see a doctor." Kurama snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked politely.

"You know, you're really making me worry about you," she said. She kept staring into his eyes. "Are you talking to yourself or something?"

"Something like that," Kurama said. "My kitsune-self."

"Cool," Kaori said. "Does anyone else know you have a split personality?"

"Yusuke and the guys, but not my family. I'm just Shuichi to them."

"Is that why none of them call you Kurama?"

"Exactly. I used to be a thief. I wouldn't want to put my mother through the pain of knowing she saved a murderer's life."

"That's so…sad." Kurama was surprised by what she said.

"What?" he asked.

Kaori looked away. "I mean, that they can't know who you really are. I'm sure they'd love you the same anyway." _Crap, I hope he doesn't think I like him, _she thought to herself

_But you do like him, _herself answered.

_So? What's your point?_ She said back.

_What's so wrong if he knows?_ She replied.

_Exactly, _a third voice said. _Is that a crime?_

_I really shouldn't talk to myself, _Kaori thought.

_We can hear you, ya know! _The voices said.

"Kaori?" Kurama said, waving his hand in front of her staring eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that," Kaori said laughing nervously. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"And you say I need a doctor?" he said.

"Yep, 'cause my doctor says that if any of my friends are like me, I should recommend him to them," Kaori said triumphantly.

"Let's just get back to the others before they come looking for us."

"Ok. Lead the way, oh great redheaded one."

Kurama chuckled.

meanwhile 

"Why do I have to go to the basement with you again?" Kyome asked for the third time in 5 minutes.

"Because you, Yusuke, and Kaori blew the fuse," Hiei answered, again.

"Why can't Yusuke do this?" Kyo whined as they reached the top of the stairs to the basement.

Hiei turned around to face her. "Do you really trust Yusuke with electricity?" he asked. Kyo shook her head quickly. "That's why."

"Don't you people watch horror movies?" Kyo asked. "The basement is number two on the list of places not to go in the dark."

"What's number one?" Hiei asked, descending the stairs. Kyo slowly followed.

"Creepy houses."

"Right." Hiei walked down into the dark basement not waiting for Kyo.

"Get back here!" she called, walking quickly, yet cautiously down the stairs. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. "Hello?"

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her from behind. Kyo tried to scream, but one of the hands covered her mouth. _Oh man, oh man, oh man, _was all she thought. _And I swore I'd never be the dumb chick who gets knocked off in the basement._

"You scare too easily," Hiei's familiar voice said as the hands let her go. Kyo spun around to see Hiei smirking. Well, she would have if there was light.

"Don't ever, EVER do that again!" she yelled at him. "I nearly cut you in half!"

"Hn," Hiei said, walking toward the fuse box. Suddenly, he felt Kyo on his arm. "What are you doing, onna?"

"You are not leaving me back there alone in the dark," Kyo said. Hiei blushed, but Kyo missed it in the dark.

_Darn human emotions, _he thought to himself. They continued through the basement towards the back with Kyome complaining every step of the way.

"Dude," she said as the reached the back. "This isn't cool. Why is this thing in the back of the basement?" Her grip on his arm tightened.

"Hn," Hiei said. He popped in the fuse, causing the lights to flash back on. "You can let me go now."

"Hehe, sorry," Kyo said letting go of his arm. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Hn," Hiei said, walking away.

"Hello?" Kyo said, chasing after him. "Don't leave me in the basement! Don't you watch horror movies!"

End Chapter! 

Kaori- Well? You guys liked it, right? Hey! That brings up my next and probably dumb question. Are there any male readers here?

Kyome- Good question.

Kaori- I mean, most people love a favorite bishie, and I was wondering; how come there are almost all girls writing about these actiony shows? Guys, if you're out there, SAY SOMETHING!

Crickets stop chirping

Kaori- Oh, well. Review anyways. Especially SakuraSango! I need constructive criticism.

Hiei- How about plain criticism?

Kaori- shoots death glare gets polite and cheerful again See ya next chapter!

End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaori- hello my faithful viewers, and all you new comers.

Kyome- took you long enough to update.

Kaori- get off my back already, sheesh.

Hiei- just get on with the story.

Kaori- fine. Since these two are in a hurry to kiss-

Hiei and Kyome- WHAT!

Kaori-I'm gonna get on with this.

Kurama- she owns nada.

Kaori- read and review!

Chapter 6 

The gang was asleep on the floor in Kurama's living room, except for Hiei who was asleep in the window in Kurama's living room. Kaori woke up at about 4 in the morning. She was surprised at how long she slept.

_Wow,_ she thought. _Three whole hours. That's the longest I've slept in, well, a long time._ She tiptoed around the sleeping figures, making sure not to wake anyone up, and went to the john.

After using the bathroom, she headed back downstairs. Kyome opened her eyes just as Kaori went by. "What's up?" she whispered. 

Kaori's body lost all of its color, leaving an empty, white form. "Don't do that!" She hissed, kneeling next to Kyo. She held back a chuckle.

"I couldn't resist it," Kyo said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, unless you count us," Kaori said.

"Not even between you and Kurama?" Kyome asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaori looked shocked.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"It's obvious you like him," Kyome said with a smirk. "Does he know?"

"No," Kaori said, then she realized what she said. "Wait, how did you know I-"

"It's obvious," Kyome chuckled. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Do you two mind?" Hiei said without opening his eyes. Both girls went all white and their mouths fell off.

"Don't do that!" Kyome said.

"How long were you awake?" Kaori asked.

"I won't tell him if you shut up," Hiei said.

"THANK YOU!" Kaori cheered.

"I said shut up," Hiei snapped. "And go to sleep."

Kaori pretended to zip up her mouth and ripped off the zipper. She gave Hiei thumbs up and laid back down in her spot. Kyome got up and went over to Hiei.

"Hiya, Hiei," she said sitting next to him on the window.

"And you don't want me to go to sleep why?" Hiei asked, looking over at her.

Kyome laughed nervously. "I dunno," she said. "I just like talking to you I guess." _That came out wrong, _she thought.

_Nuh-uh, _a voice in her head replied.

_Yes it did, _Kyome retaliated. _It sounds like I like him._

_Exactly, _another voice said.

_You act like you don't like him, _the original voice said.

_I don't! I mean, I don't think, I mean, _Kyome said.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked.

"Huh?" Kyo asked, ending the little conversation. "Were you saying something?"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly.

"Right," Hiei answered.

_Great, he thinks I'm crazy,_ Kyo thought.

Yep, you're crazy, Hiei said in her head.

_Hey! _The other voices said.

_Cool, I got a voice that sounds like Hiei!_ Kyome said.

I am Hiei.

_Really? How'd you get in my head?_

I'm telepathic.

_OOOH, _all three of the original voices said.

"You really need to see a shrink," Hiei said to Kyome.

"Why?" Kyome asked. "Maybe you need a shrink."

Hiei sweatdropped. _Why does she have to have those beautiful eyes? _He thought. _Wait, what?_

"I'm sane," Hiei said aloud. "You, I'm not sure about."

"Or do you just _think_ you're sane?" Kyo whispered leaning close to him. Their faces were inches apart. "It could just be your mind playing tricks on you and laughing behind your back."

Hiei just stared right into Kyo's eyes. He couldn't get himself to look away. Those darn human emotions got to him somehow, and they were beating him senseless and showing no mercy (A/N: where did that come from?).

"What really is sane?" Kyome continued. "Did you ever think about that?"

"Uh-huh," Hiei mumbled, still staring into her eyes.

"You're just humoring me, aren't you?" Kyome said.

"No, go ahead," Hiei said. "I like to listen to you talk." Hiei was more shocked by what he said than Kyome.

"Thanks," she said. "You mean you like to hear me rambling on about stupid stuff?"

"Uh-huh," Hiei mumbled, lost in her eyes.

Kyo sat there waiting for a more complex answer, but instead found herself staring back into Hiei's crimson eyes.

The two of them sat like that for a few seconds, neither of them saying a word. Slowly, Hiei leaned forward and was half an inch from her lips when the doorbell rang. 

Both of them jumped back as everyone else woke up. "What kind of lunatic rings the doorbell at four in the morning!" they heard Yusuke yell from across the room.

"Hn," Hiei said as he turned his gaze back to the window. Kyome sat next to Kaori, her blush fading.

The doorbell rang again, and then again like the person had their finger on the button and couldn't get it off (A/N: where amI getting this?)

"I'll get it," Kurama said, standing with a yawn. He crossed the room, avoiding the waking bodies, and went to the door.

He opened it to reveal a tall guy in a black overcoat, the hood covering his face. "Hi," he said with a strong accent. "I'm lookin' for Kaori Kaze Tsukai. Ya havn't seen her by chance, have ya?"

Kurama was surprised to see a guy in an overcoat on his porch in the middle of the night asking for a girl that arrived earlier that morning.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Ya mean ya don' reca'nize me?" the dude said. He took off his hood to reveal messy red hair and bright blue eyes.

"JIN!" Kaori yelled. She was up in a flash and was hugging the tall Irish wind master in a flash. "What are you doing here?"

"It be a long story," Jin said. "An' I ain't here to tell ya good news."

End Chapter!

Kaori- laughing hysterically You two thought you were gonna kiss!

Hiei- anger mark on forehead shut up, onna.

Kyome- stop teasing us!

Yusuke- also laughing that was great!

Jin- please excuse me sis. She be a bit on the nutty side. Got tha' from her mum, she did.

Kaori- wiping off tears oh, man. Please review folks. And if ya want them to kiss next chapter, let me know. I do listen to you all. That's why I got Jin in. The next chapter is gonna explain a lot about the girls.

Kyome- I'm gonna murder you, Kaori!

Kaori- I didn't know you wanted to kiss him that bad! laughs like a lunatic

Kyome- starts chasing authoress Get back here!

Kaori- still running and laughingsee you next time!

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaori- I'ma get straight into this one, k? I don't own anything so don't sue me. Read and review.

Chapter 7 

"What do you mean it's not good news?" Yusuke asked as the Irish redhead sat on the couch. Everyone else, which was Kurama, Hiei, Kaori, Kyome, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, sat around to listen to him.

"Just like i' sounds, Urameshi," Jin said. "I went to Koenma's to talk to him about tha' dude, an' he says he already be in the human world which can' be good if he be huntin' me li'l sis an' your li'l sis."

"Wait, what man?" Kurama asked.

"Hehe, never got that far in the story," Kaori said, rubbing the back of her neck. Everyone else sweatdropped. "See, these dudes were followin' us around and tried to kill us almost every day, and each time we beat one, they said they wouldn't betray their 'master' guy and he'd get us eventually."

"They kept getting stronger each time, and soon it was getting hard to beat them," Kyome chirped in. "That's when Jin told us about the spirit detectives and the really strong guy with my last name."

"I fig'red if anyone can pretect me sis, it's the Dark Tournament champ and th' rest o' his team," Jin said triumphantly. Yusuke grinned, his already dangerously huge ego growing bigger by the second.

"Why is he after you?" Kurama asked. Kyo scratched her head.

"Not really sure about that one," she said. Everyone except Kaori and Jin did an anime fall.

"How can you not know!" Yusuke yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Kyo retaliated.

"The guys all die before we get info out of them," Kaori said. "And the last one was real close to talking until _someone_ froze him and killed him instantly." She glanced at Kyo.

"Hey, how is Touya?" she asked.

"Pre'y good," Jin said. "He says hey an' keep outta trouble."

"Like we get in trouble," Kaori said, brushing it off. "It's not like we get into fights every ten minutes." She sat thinking for a minute. "Well, at least I don't."

"I don't fight every ten minutes!" Kyo said.

"Can we please get back on subject, people?" Kuwabara said. "How strong is this guy?"

The three of them sat thinking about his strength. "Uh,…" they all trailed off.

"That helps," Yusuke mumbled. His pocket started to beep, and he pulled out his compact communicator. "What do you want, toddler?"

"Don't call me that!" the mini ruler said in the compact. "Are the girls safe?"

"I'm fine, Koenma. Thanks for asking," Yusuke said. "Yeah, they're ok."

"Hey, it's the baby from earlier!" Kaori said.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a toddler. Wait, I'm, oh forget it," Koenma said. "Listen, you have to protect those girls with your lives, Yusuke."

"We kinda figured that when you sent them to us," Yusuke said.

"Do you have any information on their attackers?" Kurama asked.

"Not much," Koenma said. "His headquarters is somewhere in Makai, near where you last fought Sensui."

"We'll start searching that area as soon as possible," Kurama said.

"Can we go?" Kaori asked.

"No," Yusuke said. "It's too dangerous for you two."

"We can take care of ourselves and we won't get in the way on purpose," Kyo said. "Ask Jin."

Everyone turned to Jin for his input. "As long as nothin' happens to 'em, I have no prob'em with 'em goin'," he said.

"YES!" Kaori cheered. "Jin, you rock!" She dove on him and gave him a hug.

"Hello?" Yusuke added in. "Do you not care? We're talking about an evil lunatic here."

"It's safer than leavin' them her' by 'emselves," Jin said with certainty.

"He has a point," Kurama agreed.

"This is my sister we're talking about," Yusuke said. "Would you put Shuuichi in danger?"

"That's different," Kurama said.

"How?"

"He's not a demon," Kaori said.

Yusuke shot her a glare. "Thanks for your input, Kaori."

"Not a problem," she smiled.

"Fine," Yusuke sighed. "Kyome, you can go."

"YES! THANK YOU!" she dove on Yusuke. "I was going to go whether you wanted me to anyway."

"An' by th' way," Jin added, "if anythin' happens ta me sis, I'll kill all of ya." Everyone laughed nervously.

_This is going to be fun,_ Kurama thought.

end 

Kaori- ok, it' a little short, but the next one will be good. But what to do? Man, I wish I could make up my mind. Input is always welcome. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kaori- here we go with the next one! R&R!

**Chapter 8**

"This is so cool!" Kaori said. She and the rest of the gang were walking through the woods in Makai. It was the next morning and they were looking for the bad guy's hideout, even though they still don't know his name.

The gang was in their normal outfits, and the girls were in t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. "We get to go on a mission! This is the coolest ever!"

"How is it cool if we're looking for the guy that wants you two dead?" Kuwabara asked. "You cold die out here, or he'll capture you and torment you to death."

Kaori, who had been hopping around happily, suddenly stopped and stared at him. "Are you always this positive?" she asked.

"You worry too much, Kuwabara," Kyo said, looking up at the trees. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could all die trying to protect you and we don't even know why!" he yelled. "We don't even know what kind of demons you are!"

"And you're yelling why again?" Kaori asked.

"He always gets like this," Yusuke said. "But he does have a point. What are you?"

"We didn't tell yous?" Kaori asked, shocked. "I coulda sworn I did."

"Does it even matter?" Kyo asked.

"I'd like to know who I'm gonna die for," Kuwabara said. "So yeah, it does."

"Well, I'm a fire-wind kitsune," Kaori said.

"So how are you related to Jin?" Yusuke asked.

"Our dad was a wind demon and my mom was a fire kitsune. I got the best of both worlds," Kaori smiled.

"And what about you, Kyo?" Yusuke asked her.

"Don't wanna talk about it," she said, looking away.

"Well, we already know you're half human, and you're a kind of kitsune, so what's the problem?" Kuwabara questioned.

"It's a long story, ok? I don't want to talk about it, so leave me alone," Kyo snapped, walking away.

"Look, sis," Yusuke said. "We gotta risk our lives to protect yours, so I want you to start talkin'."

"Uh, Yusuke," Kaori ventured.

"Look, _bro,_ I don't feel like talkin' about it, so get over it!" Kyo snapped back.

"Guys?" Kaori tried to interrupt.

"I don't care about how long your story is, just spill it!" Yusuke yelled back at her.

"FINE!" Kyo yelled spinning around. "I'm half human, half angel kitsune!"

"What?" Kurama asked in shock.

"And what was so hard about that?" Yusuke asked. "That's pretty cool. I never even heard of one of them."

"COOL!" Kyo screamed at him. "What's so cool about watching your mother be cut in two right in front of you! What's so cool about being the only one left of your kind! If you find something cool about being alone for most of your life, please fill me in cause I think I missed that memo."

With that, Kyo stormed away, leaving the rest of the group in silence. "What's with her?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone's eyes turned to Kaori, who had her eyes on the ground.

"Jin and me…we found her about three years ago," Kaori said sadly. "She was near the woods behind our house. She never really told us much about her past, and we never really asked cause it seemed pretty painful to her."

"What does being an angel kitsune have to do with her being so uptight?" Yusuke asked.

"Angel kitsunes are the rarest kind," Kurama informed them. "They were thought to have all been hunted or died off." He turned his attention to Kaori. "That may be one of the reasons a demon was after you two."

"Man, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "You sure know how to get to people's painful secrets."

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled at him. He turned his attention back to the two kitsunes. "So you mean these guys are hunting her?"

"I guess so," Kaori answered. "But they were after me, too, so it doesn't make sense."

"Well, at least part of this mystery is solved," Kuwabara said. "Now all we have to do is find Kyo and Hiei and we'll be on our way."

At this, Kaori started to laugh, earning stares from the entire group.

…**Out in the woods…echo…echo…echo…cool!…**

Kyo sat in a tree looking at the other ones around her. Her thoughts had mostly settled on the things that had happened to her before she met the Kaze Tsukai's.

"So you did have a hard past," a voice said from above her. She looked up to see Hiei in the branch directly above her leaning against the trunk and staring off into space.

"Why do you care?" Kyo snapped.

"I don't."

"Then why did you follow me out here?" Kyo half yelled, climbing up to face him.

"Because if you run off and get yourself killed, the toddler will never shut up," Hiei said, not changing his gaze. "Not to mention the detective will be crying nonstop."

"So you don't care about me at all?" Kyo said, crossing her arms.

Hiei, unfortunately for him, turned and looked at her. "No."

"What?"

"I do-a little-because you're the detective's sister," he added quickly.

Kyo couldn't help but stare back at Hiei. She had never expected him to come out and say that, even though they were close to…

"What?" Hiei asked, staring back at Kyo.

"Did you have a hard childhood too?" she asked him.

"Of course. I was a forbidden child." Hiei managed to look away from Kyo. "My mother was an ice maiden and my father was a fire apparition. My mother had to get rid of me after birth or they would have killed us both."

"Aww, that's sad."

"She ended up killing herself out of grief. All I have left now is a sister who doesn't know who I am." A long and painful silence followed.

"So that's why you care," Kyo said to end it. Hiei turned his gaze back to her. Kyo's eyes were off in the distance. "I'm sorry."

Hiei continued to stare at her, those human emotions coming back so fast he didn't have a chance to defend himself, or look away. He reached out to her cheek and turned her face so their eyes met, but he didn't let go.

The two of them stayed silent for a while. Then, Hiei slowly leaned over to Kyo, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was very long and romantic, especially for Hiei.

After a few seconds the two of them pulled apart, but Hiei kept his face right next to hers. Kyo slowly opened her eyes to see Hiei already staring steadily into hers, a small blush on both of their cheeks.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"We'd better get back," Hiei said softly, hardly even audible. "Yusuke and Kaori are probably already worried."

Kyo nodded in agreement. However, the two of them didn't move for a little while, even though neither of them minded it _too _terribly.

**End Chapter!**

Kaori- well, that was for all of yous who wanted them to kiss. Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer is an idiot.

Hiei- I wonder who it gets it from…

Kaori-…hey!

Kurama- please, review. Thanks to all of you who already have.

Kaori- what was that supposed to mean?

Kurama-…

Hiei- what do you think, onna?

Kaori- Why you little-!

Hiei- like you're much taller!

Kurama- good-bye, everyone.

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The gang was reunited at around the same place they were before. Kyo was feeling better, though Hiei was the only one who was sure why. They all decided to rest up for the night and continue their walk in the morning. They all chose spots in a clearing and prepared to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, guys," Yusuke said as he leaned back on a tree. Some mumbles and grunts followed as he closed his eyes. The only person who wasn't trying to sleep was Kaori, who said she was too awake.

"Night!" she said cheerfully. She wandered a few feet to a tree, climbed up, and rested near the top looking at the moon.

She sat there silent for a while, staring up into space. _The moon is so…different in Makai. There's no place like home,_ she thought to herself. She began to hum a tune, an Irish folk song Jin had taught her.

"That was nice," a voice said to her as soon as she finished.

"AAHH!" she screamed, falling off her branch. To her surprise, she only fell a couple feet to the next branch where Kurama caught her. "Hey, there are people in my tree, man. Some dude was talking to me."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "I'm terribly sorry that I frightened you, Kaori. That was me," he said.

Kaori stared up at his face for a second. "You mean I freaked out for nothing?" she asked/yelled.

"Kaori, SHUT UP!" Kyome yelled up to her. "Some of us like to sleep when the sun isn't up!"

Kaori was about to yell something back, until she felt herself moving. Then she realized that Kurama was carrying her to another tree. He was holding her bridal style against his chest while he leapt from tree to tree. Kaori looked up to his face, and luckily he wasn't looking down at her blushing face.

"I think this is far enough that we can talk," he said smiling, sitting her down on another branch.

"Uh, yeah," Kaori said, getting a little nervous. For some reason, he was making her uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Kaori avoided his eyes when she nodded. The two of them sat in silence, Kaori looking at the moon and Kurama looking at her. The moonlight was shining down on her face, giving it a sort of glow. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice when she turned back to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, catching his attention.

"Nothing," he said. Then, when she continued to look at him, he added, "I was just wondering how we can protect you and Kyo since we don't know what this guy wants."

"Well, even with some lunatic hunting me, I feel real safe with you," Kaori said with a smile. Kurama smiled back at her.

"And I'll make sure you stay that way," he said, placing his hand on hers. Kaori didn't jump or flinch or pull away. She just looked deep into his eyes as he looked into hers. Neither of them could or wanted to look away.

Kurama leaned over and placed a kiss on Kaori's lips. He held her there for a while before pulling away and looking back into her eyes. She was blushing a little, but didn't seem too shocked. Just as Kaori was about to say something, they heard what sounded like a crash coming from where camp was.

Both kitsunes hopped out of the tree and sprinted back to camp. The group at the camp was surrounded by some demons and was fighting them off pretty easily.

"Wow, Kyo," Kaori said. "You never let us have a normal night."

"Hey, we thought you were dead," Kyo said as she kicked a demon in the stomach. "Nice to see you're still in one piece." (A/N: Yeah, I've been saying that dead thing for a while now. I don't know where I got it from. Hehe, weird.)

They all continued to fight the demons using little or no spirit energy, but after a while, they started to get stronger. "Hey, Kurama. Got any ideas on how to get outta here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not at the moment," he said as he formed his rose whip and sliced through five demons at once.

"Hey guys, unless you want to be about a head-and-a-half shorter, I suggest you duck," Kaori said. The people hit the ground as Kaori sent a wave of fire out in a ring around her four feet off the ground. Just about all the demons were cut in two at the waist. The others lost a head or their head and shoulders.

"That was cool!" Kuwabara said as everyone surveyed the damage caused by the heat wave. Surprisingly, none of the trees were cut down.

"I swear you're a tree hugger," Kyo said to Kaori, who had taken a seat on the ground.

"Just…shut up," Kaori said, trying to catch her breath. "That took…a lot… of energy…in…this form…so…get off…my case."

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked. "He obviously knows we're here, so there goes the element of surprise."

"How about you leave the girls with me?" a voice said from nowhere. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice and soon found it. The demon emerged from the shadows.

He was blue, tall, muscular, and was in an all black fighting outfit. "And we should come with you why?" Kaori asked as she managed to stand.

"Because you, for one, are in no condition to fight me and you wouldn't want to make my master any angrier for causing him to wait longer than he has to," the demon hissed.

"What does your master want with them?" Hiei demanded, standing in front of Kyo.

"My lord is a collector of the rare and endangered species of demons. These girls will be the final piece to his collection and he will do anything to you in order to have them, dead or alive." The last part sent a chill down the girls' spines.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Kuwabara said, charging at the demon head on. "Spirit Sword!"

"Wait!" both girls screamed. But it was too late. Kuwabara was knocked aside quickly. He slammed into a tree and slid to the ground unconscious. Kaori was by his side almost instantly.

"Well, at least he's alive," she said.

"How unfortunate you won't be there for him when he wakes up," the demon said.

"Wanna bet?"

Everyone looked up to see Yusuke above the demon on a tree with his spirit gun charged. "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled, firing a blast straight at his head. To everyone's surprise, the guy disappeared as the shot would have collided with him.

He reappeared behind Kyo and grabbed her by the throat. "Kyome!" Hiei and Yusuke both yelled.

"Ah, so she is close to both of you," the demon laughed, strengthening his grip on her throat. Kyo started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Now, it was Hiei's turn to disappear. He reappeared next to Kyo, and, without warning, sent one of the hardest kicks on Yu Yu Hakusho into the demon's stomach.

It released Kyo just as it went sailing into the trees. Hiei caught her in his arms. "Why you…little," the demon gasped, trying to stand with blood dripping out his mouth.

Yusuke fired an even larger spirit gun at the demon. He avoided most of it, but lost a chunk of his side in the process. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Yusuke spit out.

"I shall take…the angel…to my master," it wheezed. "He will find…her true…potential."

"Leave her alone!" Kaori yelled, sending a large gust of air into the demon. He slammed into the face of a hill nearby. Then, Kaori sent wave after wave of fire at him until he, and the hill for that matter, was no more.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds, until Kaori collapsed from exhaustion. Kurama caught her in his arms and held her bridal style once again. "We'd better get back and tell Koenma," Yusuke said. "And get the girls some medical attention." Hiei and Kurama nodded and Kuwabara only moaned and sat up, after missing the entire fight.

_**Sometime later...**_

Kyo slowly opened her eyes expecting to see some trees in Makai but hoping to see crimson eyes looking down at her, Hiei's voice talking to her. Instead, she saw the ceiling of a building and heard the sound of water in a bowl. With a tilt of her head, she saw a girl, about Hiei's height, with blue hair and the same crimson eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," she said in a sweet voice. "I should go tell Yusuke and Hiei. They've been in and out of here constantly."

"What am I doing here?" Kyo asked, sitting up groggily. "Where is here?"

The girl laughed at the questions. "You're at Genkai's temple, and my name is Yukina. The detectives brought you and your friend here last night because you were attacked by a very strong demon."

"You mean it's morning?" Kyo half yelled. "And by the way, my name is Kyome Urameshi."

"That would explain why Yusuke was so worried, but Hiei…" Yukina trailed off and smiled as Kyo started to blush.

"KYO!" Yusuke yelled from the doorway. He ran in and hugged his sister like mad. "I thought I lost you forever!"

"Dude, we just met. Kaori has yet to get rid of me," Kyo laughed. Then she saw a girl in the doorway that looked like she was going to murder someone. "Uh, hi?"

Yusuke released Kyo and turned around in time to get a slap from the girl that sent him over the bed. "YUSUKE, YOU JERK!" she screamed.

"KAYKO! This is my SISTER!" he yelled from his place on the floor. Kayko stopped for a minute and looked at the sweatdropping Kyo.

"Hi, I guess. He is telling the truth. My name is Kyome Urameshi, but you can call me Kyo," Kyo said.

"Oh, Yusuke. I'm sorry!" Kayko said, running around the bed to his side. Yusuke sat up holding his cheek and causing Kyome to fall over with laughter.

"Oww," he moaned as Kayko hugged him. Kyo took this opportunity to wander around. She crossed the hall and opened the first door. Inside, she saw Kurama sitting next to Kaori's side.

"What happened?" Kyo asked as she walked in.

"Kaori used up most of her energy when she killed the demon. She was really upset when he threatened to take you," Kurama said, not shifting his gaze from Kaori's form. Kyo couldn't help but smile. After the silence, he looked up at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Kyo said innocently. "Tell me when she wakes up." And with that, she left a puzzled Kurama behind, closing the door with a grin. Upon further wondering into the unknown, well, around a corner three feet away, she saw Hiei walking towards her. "HIE-"

Kyo was cut off when Hiei ran to her and held her tight in his arms. Then, he quickly pulled away and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "But my throat is a little sore." Hiei smiled, a real genuine smile.

"Good. You had us all worried," he said. "Is Kaori awake yet?"

"I don't think so, but I think there is something going on between her and Kurama," Kyo smirked. The two of them crept down the hall, yes, the entire three feet, and listened outside the door.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama was asking.

"Ok, I guess," Kaori said. "Where's Kyo? Is she ok?" Kyo peeked through the keyhole. Kaori had just sat up and Kurama was sitting very close to her on the side of the bed.

"She's fine, don't worry," Kurama said, keeping Kaori from sprinting around the room. "She's out wandering around looking for Hiei I think." This made Kaori smile and Kyo glare.

"To think, those two fell for each other in no time," Kaori laughed.

"She shouldn't be talking," Kyo murmured outside the door. Hiei smiled at this, or maybe it was Kyo struggling to spy on her best friend. Either way, Hiei couldn't help but smile.

And neither could the creature watching it all on a big screen in his lair.

_**End Chapter**_

Kaori- yeah, I couldn't think of what else to do, so we're taking a break from the fighting. R&R.

**_end_**


	10. Chapter 10

Kaori- hey there. I'm making a special shout out to 4-is-lovely. shouts HI! Thanks for the review. It was motivational. Because of it, I am posting this chapter before my other stories. So, thank 4-is-lovely and read the story with people I don't own.

Hiei- that was long.

Kaori- I know.

Kyo- too long.

Kaori- sends death glare no one asked you!

Chapter 10 

After everyone was feeling better, they all met in the main room of Genkai's temple. Everyone was sitting around, except Genkai, who was outside waiting for Koenma.

"So, who's house are we in again?" Kaori asked.

"The psychic, Genkai," Kurama said.

"Trust me, she is an evil witch who wants nothing more than to make you suffer," Yusuke said. Kaori's eyes got big.

"Don't listen to that slacker," an old ladies voice said. They turned to see the woman, shorter than Hiei with faded pink hair, standing in the doorway.

"Shut up, you old hag," Yusuke snapped.

"I'm the old hag that can still kick your butt without breaking a sweat," she snapped back. "And I'll enjoy every second of it." Kaori and Kyome, who just so happened to be the closest, slid a little bit closer to Kurama and Hiei.

"We don't have time for this," a guy said from the door. He was about Kuwabara's height and had a JR tattoo on his head. He also had a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey, do you know Koenma?" Kyo asked him. Yusuke started to snicker.

"I AM Koenma," he snapped.

"Noo, Koenma is an annoying toddler that needs a diaper change," Kaori corrected. This made Yusuke and Kuwabara start to laugh even harder.

"Listen, I took on this form so I could talk to you without causing too much suspicion around here. I have information about your attacker," Koenma said.

"The dead guy or the dead guy's boss?" Kaori asked. "Cause now we don't care about the dead guy."

"Yeah, so what did you bring us already?" Yusuke asked. "We don't have all-"

"Just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Koenma snapped. All was silent, except for Genkai's snickering. "The name of the master is Lekku. We are searching for information on his lair at this time, but he is very powerful, so don't try and rush into a fight yet."

"Yes, sir, Koenma sir," Kaori said.

Koenma smiled. "It's about time someone recognized my authority," he said. Yusuke began to snicker once again. "I'll report back with more later. Until then, just, I don't know. Show the girls around town or something."

"Yes!" the girls said, high-fiving each other. Koenma walked out of the door and all was pretty quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm bored," Kaori moaned.

"You always are," Kyo mumbled.

"Well, go and tour the city," Kuwabara said.

"We would, if we knew our way around," Kaori said.

"Hiei and I can take you," Kurama offered. "Our motorcycles are here from when we came earlier." Both girls went wide-eyed with awe.

"Uh, yeah, Hiei? Can I talk to you a minute?" Yusuke asked. He and Hiei went into the next room.

"What?" Hiei asked as Yusuke shut the door.

"You like my sister, don't you?" he said plainly.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Look, don't try and play dumb. I know you like her. All I'm asking is that you make sure nothing happens to her. She's my little sis, somehow, and I don't want to lose her to some freak."

Hiei nodded. "She'll be fine, I promise," he said. Yusuke nodded, sending Hiei a 'she better be or I'll kill you' look. Hiei returned to the main room where he got a few questioning glances, but Hn'd them off.

"To the city!" Kaori cheered. She, Kyo, Hiei, and Kurama headed out and down all of the stairs. Yusuke watched solemnly, but soon got a hug from a still sorry Kayko and forgot all about them.

The three kitsunes and one fire apparition reached the bottom of the stairs and took a breather. "That woman really must hate company," Kyo said, leaning against a tree.

"Genkai likes her privacy," Kurama sighed.

"So, where are your bikes?" Kaori asked. Hiei gestured to the two street bikes a small distance away. They both were Suzuki GSX 900's, one red and the other jet black. Both girls stared in shock.

"Ooooh, shiny," they both said.

"We get to ride on them?" Kyo asked. "Seriously?"

"No, you have to walk," Kurama said.

"But that's no fair!" Kaori whined. Then, she realized he was being sarcastic. "Hey, that wasn't right."

Kurama laughed as he got on his red bike. Hiei and Kyo got on the other. "Are you coming or what?" Kyo asked as the guys revved up the engines. Kaori ran over and got on behind Kurama.

The guys took off down the main street with the girls hanging on to their waists tightly. Having fun? Hiei said in Kyo's head.

_Tons, _she answered. _Why do you have a motorcycle, though?_

I need something so I wouldn't lose my mind in this world, he said. It's bad enough I have to go to a ningen school.

_Ouch, _Kyo said. _So where are we goin'?_

Wherever we can.

_I like that plan._

They stopped at a red light next to Kurama and Kaori, who was obviously in heaven. "Can I drive?" Kaori asked.

"Maybe later," Kurama said.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because the time Jin brought a motorcycle from this world you trashed it and nearly killed that lady's kid," Kyo said. "I really doubt you would enjoy killing Kurama out here."

Kaori sent her a glare. "It wasn't my fault that brat went in th' road. And I bet it ne'er occurred ta ya tha' I was aimin' for 'im."

"Don't get all _defensive,_" Kyo laughed.

"I'm not getting' al' defensive!"

"Yes you are. Your accent always comes out when you get upset."

"You tried to kill a child?" Kurama asked, looking back at her.

"Uh, no?" she guessed as Kyo continued laughing.

"So where to now?" Hiei asked changing the subject. Kaori pointed left and Kyo pointed right. "Hn. Why did I expect anything else?"

"Let's split up and meet back here later," Kurama said, being the only one who thought of a solution.

"Okie dokie, smokie pokie," Kaori said. The two groups split up. Kaori and Kyome waved goodbye to each other.

"You two are very close," Kurama said as they sped down the road.

"We're like sisters," Kaori said, holding on to Kurama tightly and laying her head on his back. "I feel like I've known her forever." She felt calm and relaxed, like the two of them were one.

Kurama smiled as they continued on their exploration. "Anywhere you want to go in particular?" he asked.

Kaori thought about it. "What's the most beautiful place around here that we can make on this tank of gas?"

"That's easy." Kurama turned off the main road and went to a lake about ten minutes out of town. It was surrounded on three sides by trees and the fourth side opened to a meadow.

"Wow," she breathed. Kurama stopped the bike and smiled at her.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. He went to stand, but she still had her arms around his waist. "Kaori..?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" She released him and got off the bike blushing.

"It's ok." The two headed over and stood by the lake.

"It's so peaceful out here," Kaori said, breaking the silence. "It's like how it was at home, before we met Kyo and the demons showed up. It's like a whole other world out here." _And it's so romantic,_ she thought to herself.

"I like to come out here and think sometimes," Kurama said, staring at the rippling water. "It's the perfect place to let all your problems melt away."

The two stood in a somewhat awkward silence for another long time. "Can I tell you something?" Kurama ventured, looking over at Kaori.

"Sure, I guess," she said, getting nervous all over again.

"Kaori, I care about you a whole lot," he began, looking straight into her eyes. "And, I shouldn't have kissed you before without being sure you felt the same way about me. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what do you mean? You don't think I care about you too?" Kaori asked surprised.

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah. You've been really nice to me and Kyo even though she's an idiot and you let us stay in your house and you took care of me when I blacked out. You're the sweetest, kindest demon I met that wasn't related to me, and trust me. I have a BIG family."

Kurama chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it," he said, pulling her against him and looking into her eyes.

"Plus, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," Kaori whispered. "They're so soft and caring. I feel like nothing terrible will ever happen when I stare up into them."

"Nothing will happen," he said to her. Kurama placed his lips on hers, enveloping her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The two were inseparable for a long while, not wanting this moment to end.

Kaori eventually broke it off for air. "I love you, Kurama," she said softly.

"And I love you, too, my sweet Kaori," Kurama answered. He almost kissed her again, until he heard a twig snap behind him.

Meanwhile

Hiei and Kyo had been riding around town and picked up some ice cream. They took a break at a cliff that over looked the entire city at the edge of the woods.

"Wow, this view is amazing," Kyo said as Hiei pulled up next to the trees. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes," Hiei said, turning off his bike. The two of them sat in silence for a while. "If you want to see the view better, you'll have to let go of me and get off the bike."

"Oh, right," Kyo sweatdropped, letting Hiei go. The two of them walked over near the edge. They stood in silence, Kyo feeling nervous but not sure why. She had a bad feeling.

"Do you love me?"

Kyo turned and looked at Hiei in shock. He was staring at the horizon like he hadn't asked anything. "What?"

"Do you love me," he said, not looking towards her, but showing that he was a little apprehensive. "I know how I feel about you, but I don't know if you feel the same way. If not, then I'll leave you alone." An unbearable silence followed. "Do you?"

"Well, yeah," she said, looking back at the city as the sun neared setting. "You're a great person, and have a cool wardrobe. You keep to yourself, but you cared for me and saved me from that demon henchman. I can never repay you for that." She looked over to him and surprisingly met his gaze. "Besides Kaori, you're the closest person I've been to since my mother died."

Hiei stared back into Kyo's eyes, listening to every word she said. "I feel safe whenever you're nearby, and…" She trailed off.

"What?" Hiei asked, turning to face her fully.

"Whenever I look into your eyes, I can see that you love me," she said quietly. "No other demons before my mother and my new family has ever showed me that much care from their heart. I…I love you more than anything, Hiei."

Hiei wiped away the tears that were starting to fall and pulled Kyo into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. He pulled back and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hers were on his chest, but she slid them up around his neck.

A few moments later, which seemed to last an eternity, they pulled away. Hiei looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Kyo smiled back and laid her head on his chest. "I meant every word, Hiei," she said, closing her eyes.

"I know, Kyo, and I love you too," Hiei said, stroking her hair. Then, movement behind Kyo caught his eye.

End Chapter

Kaori- I know you are going to hate me for making a cliffie, but I'm sorry! This was getting too long for my taste.

Kyo- but who was behind me?

Kurama- and who stepped on the twig?

Hiei- and when will you let us kill the bad guy?

Kuwabara- and why can't me and Yukina make out like that?

Hiei- because I'll kill you first.

Kaori- I'm really sorry, but I need to work on my other stories first. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Genkai wandered into a room in the center of the dojo and found Yusuke and Kuwabara lying on the floor. Kayko was sitting in a chair reading a book she had found in Genkai's library. "Why do you slackers come here if you're not going to train?" Genkai asked, sitting in a chair next to Kayko.

"Loosen up, hag," Yusuke complained, not moving from his spot on the ground. "Can't a guy ever worry without being nagged?"

"Aw, what's the matter Yusuke?" Kayko asked, placing her book down. "I haven't seen you this upset in ages." She sat next to him on the floor.

"I'm NOT upset. I was just _wondering_ what Hiei and Kyo were doing…all alone…by themselves," he said. Kuwabara and Genkai, yes Genkai, started to snicker. "And please, tell me. WHAT is so FUNNY?"

"It seems the tables have turned," Kuwabara said.

"I always wondered how Yusuke would do if he had to do the worrying about something or someone," Genkai said. "I thought his annoying habits would kill me before I saw the day."

"Twenty bucks says he cracks," Kuwabara said, laying the money on the table.

"Deal, but when he does, you better get me something since that's what I was gonna bet on," she said, pulling out her own money.

"Guys! Leave him alone," Kayko said.

"Why? Because his little sister is makin' out with shorty?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't know about you, Urameshi, but I don't think he'd make a good brother-in-law."

Yusuke cringed at the thought. "Nonsense!" Kayko said, trying to lift his spirits. "I bet they're on their way now." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "See? I bet that's them now."

When no one moved, Yusuke got up and answered the door. To his, and everyone else's, surprise, it was Jin smiling down at him. "Uh, hey Jin," Yusuke said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came ta check up on ya search," he said. "So, where be Kaori?" Everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"She and Kyo went out with Kurama and Hiei," Kayko said. "She and Kurama have gotten really close. I think they like each other."

"Whaddaya mean they like each other?" Jin asked.

"They might be in love, for lack of a better term," Genkai said.

"_Love!_" Jin seemed shocked. "Me sis? Tha's un'maginable. Are ya sure they be in love? It ain't no joke o' nothin'?"

"That's it!" Yusuke said. "It's a joke! Kyo is doing this to me on purpose! She and Hiei are probably sitting somewhere and laughing their socks off at me!" Just then, his pocket started to vibrate. He moaned and pulled out his communicator. "What?"

"Yusuke!" It was Kaori.

"Uh, hey Kaori," he said surprised. Jin raised an eyebrow and Kuwabara and Genkai started to snicker once again. "Why are you calling me now?" Yusuke asked.

"We got some big problems," she said.

"Ya got tha' right!" Jin said, pulling over the communicator. "Wha' are ya doin' with Kurama, hmm? Ya best start explainin' yaself, missy."

"We're kinda fighting some demons!" she half yelled, slicing through a demon off screen.

"What!" everyone asked.

"What do you think? Kurama and I got jumped a couple of minutes ago. There's a bunch of them, so we might be coming home late, if we even get there."

"Hang tight, Kaori," Yusuke said, pulling back the communicator. Kaori nodded, but the communicator got knocked out of her hand. It landed on the ground, letting Yusuke and Jin see Kurama and Kaori taking on a lot of demons. "Wait, I got someone on my other line." He switched over to see Kyo.

"Took you long enough!" she yelled at him.

"Well sorry!" Yusuke yelled back. "What do you want? Kaori's is being attacked as we-"

"I wouldn't tell her to call you unless it was important, baka!" Hiei called over. In the background, he could be seen slicing through demons.

"We're getting jumped, too," Kyo said. "I must admit, it is really fun, but it's getting really old really quick."

"So you need help?"

"Nah, I just wanted to let you know so you don't start worrying and all that stuff," Kyo said, swinging her scythe behind her and taking out a demon that tried an ambush. "Talk to you later, bro."

"Uh, yeah," Yusuke said, hanging up.

"So why ya jus' standin' 'ere?" Jin asked. "Shouldn' we go an' save 'em o' somethin'?"

"Nah, I think they can take care of themselves," Yusuke said.

"Yeah," Jin said. The two of them just stood there in silence, obviously sweating.

"Psst, Genkai," Kuwabara whispered. "Twenty more bucks says Jin will freak out too."

"When you win, I want a new watch," Genkai whispered back as they sat their money on the table. Kayko just shook her head as she watched the two boys try to not look worried.

-- Meanwhile -- I like theses lines--

Kaori and Kurama were fighting like crazy, but the demons just kept coming. They stood in the center, back to back, and surveyed the damage they had caused in the ranks. Kurama was clutching his rose whip and Kaori had a whip of her own.

"Don't these things ever give up?" Kaori panted.

"I doubt it," Kurama said, breathing heavily as well.

"I can't take much more of this in my human form," Kaori said, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

"You mean…?"

"Think you can keep them busy for a few seconds?" Kaori smiled when Kurama looked at her. He smiled back.

"Of course." Three demons lunged at him, but he cut them down. Instead of taking the offensive, he took the defensive to be sure he protected Kaori. Closing her eyes, she concentrated really hard and soon her energy began to rise, making her aura appear as red flames.

Kurama cut through several more demons and turned to look at Kaori. She had transformed completely, catching him by complete surprise. Her hair was a deep, fiery red with orange at the tips. She had two fox ears that stuck out on top that matched her hair and a big red and orange tail. Her new outfit was a red tunic with white sleeves and white shorts underneath. She opened her eyes, which were now a golden color.

"Wow," Kurama said, despite himself. Kaori smiled at him, pulling out a bow she had strapped to her back. She formed a flaming arrow and shot a demon that had come up behind him.

"I think you're slipping, Kurama," she smirked. He smiled and they continued fighting the demons that hadn't run off. After a long while, the last one was killed and the two sat down to take a breather.

"That was kinda cool," Kaori said, laying back against a tree. "I'd even say it was fun."

"Well, yeah, if you enjoy fighting for your life constantly," Kurama said, turning to face her.

"That's what I've been doing for a while now," Kaori said, looking up at the trees. After a long silence, she looked over at Kurama, who had been watching her the whole time. "What?"

"You look beautiful," Kurama said without thinking.

"Thanks, Kurama," Kaori said. "Maybe we'd better get back to make sure everyone else is ok." Kurama nodded and stood, pulling Kaori to her feet. He stopped for a second, looking straight into her eyes and smiled.

"Or we can take a break," he offered. Kaori couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever," she laughed.

--At the same time--

Hiei and Kyome were putting up a good fight. About half of the demons were dead or fatally wounded. Unfortunately, there were still a lot left.

"Why does this always happen?" Kyo asked, slicing through a demon with a scythe. "Is peace and quiet too much to ask for?"

"I've wondered that many times," Hiei said. The two of them paused for a second, catching their breath. Two large demons jumped out of a tree and landed around Kyome.

"Hiei!" she yelled, trying to fight them off.

"Kyo!" Hiei yelled. Before he could get to her, a group of large demons jumped him. He struggled to get to Kyo, but the demons were strong and complicated matters.

"HIEI!" Kyo screamed.

"Don't worry about him," a demon said. "He won't be alive too much longer."

"NOO!" Kyo screamed. Her energy rose rapidly, becoming a bright white light that consumed her and the demons around her. The wave of light spread outward, taking out almost all of the demons on contact, but sparing Hiei.

Hiei shielded his eyes until the light died down. Just as he uncovered his eyes, a demon made a dive for him. However, a white scythe came from behind them and sliced through the demon and the two remaining ones behind him. Hiei turned in time to see Kyo's scythe return to her hand.

Kyo now had creamy white hair, white fox ears, a white tail, and bright, sky blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a white tunic-like dress with one slit going up the right side. It had a pale blue sash that held the skirt and scythe in place. She also held a kind of staff with a blade at the end (like Gojyo's in Saiyuki, no own). The most remarkable piece to her transformation was the pair of huge white wings that graced her back.

Hiei could only stare at her in shock and awe as Kyo walked over to him. "Are you ok?" she asked him, looking for any serious injuries. Hiei shook his head slowly, looking from her head to toe and back again. "What's wrong?"

"…You're so…beautiful," Hiei breathed, meeting her eyes. She smiled at him, but then frowned, looking at her outfit.

"I still hate the dress," she growled, eyeing it like she wanted to watch it burn. "It's so pointless! How am I supposed to fight in this thing? Honestly! Tell me one good thing about it and I _might_ decide to wear it for a few more seconds."

"You look amazing," Hiei offered. Kyo looked back up at Hiei, catching his gaze and smiled.

"Well, if you like it that much, I guess I have to wear it," she said. "But just this once. I feel weird."

Hiei erased that thought from her mind by giving her a not-so-small kiss. "We'd better get back before Kaori and your brother start worrying I kidnapped you or something," he said with a smirk.

"Crud! I forgot about Kaori and Kurama! They were getting jumped too!" Kyo said, smacking her forehead. "I don't think they're too far from here."

"Then we'd better go check on them," Hiei said, leading the way through the trees and leaving his bike behind. They walked/ran for a few minutes when they found Kaori and Kurama walking in their direction.

"Kaori!" Kyo said, hugging her best friend.

"Kyo! I was so worried!" Kaori said, hugging her back.

"Gah! Watch the wings, woman!" Kyo said, pulling away.

"I sorry," Kaori laughed nervously. Hiei and Kurama just sweatdropped.

"We should all head back," Kurama said. "It's getting late and we don't want to be here in the dark if more demons show up."

"Right," Hiei said. The group moved out in silence, deciding to walk through the woods to Genkai's temple and avoid the streets. They made it to the stairs before Kyo started to complain.

"What is with these stairs!" she asked no one in particular.

"You do know you don't have to walk, right?" Kaori asked. Kyo looked at her genuinely confused. Kaori sighed and shook her head. "You do have wings, ya know."

Kyo laughed. "Oh, right," she said, rubbing her neck. Hiei shook his head too.

"AndI thought Kaori was bad," he sighed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kyo demanded.

He smirked and disappeared up the stairs. Kyo flew after him, demanding an explanation, leaving Kaori and Kurama to walk up the stairs in quiet. "That was fun and entertaining," Kaori said, holding Kurama's hand as they started up the stairs.

"Very," he agreed. "You know your brother is here, correct?"

"Yeah, I sensed him a few minutes ago. I have a feeling we're in trouble," she said. They soon reached the top to see the siblings of the century arguing about where Kyo was. "Maybe we can slip in a back way."

"I doubt it, lass." The two whirled around to see Jin floating behind them with his arms crossed.

"Eh, hey, bro," Kaori said. "What's up?"

"An' wher' were th' two o' ya?" Jin asked, getting to the point.

"We were in the woods watching the sun set alone," Kaori said. She thought about what she said when she saw Jin's face.

"Ya were alone tagetha!" he asked.

"If it's possible to be alone and together at the same time, then yes," Kaori said.

"Nothing happened between us," Kurama assured him, noticing how Yusuke was hunting for Hiei.

"Except a kiss or two," Kaori said. Jin lost it completely and fell to the ground in shock. "Jin!"

"Yusuke! Leave Hiei alone!" Kyo yelled at her angered sibling. "You act like you're my dad or something!"

"HIEI!" Yusuke yelled, ignoring Kyo completely. "What were you doing with my sister?"

"What do you think?" Hiei said from his spot against a tree.

"MAKING OUT!"

"It was only two kisses!" Kyo shouted. Yusuke stared at Hiei in shock, awe, stupefaction, astonishment, surprise, and complete bewilderment. (A/N: thank you, thesaurus)

"Whaddaya expect, Urameshi. Your sister got even hotter in her demon form," Kuwabara said. Yusuke was at a loss. Unfortunately, he, too, fell to the same fate as Jin, fainting on site.

"Now, wasn't that interesting?" Genkai said from her seat on the porch.

**End chapter!**

Jin- an' what were ya doin' makin' out with tha' lad!

Kaori- we weren't making out. It just…WHY AM I EXPLAINING TO YOU?

Yusuke- I don't believe this. Why did Hiei have to fall for MY sister?

Kyo- get over it.

Kaori- just R&R.

**-end**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaori- I am sooo sorry this took so long. My computer is kinda picky, and I forgot most times. Please forgive me! Anywho, I obviously don't own this, so read and review.

P.s./ _means telepathy/_

Chapter 12 

Everyone sat around the main room in Genkai's temple in silence. Jin and Yusuke were still unconscious from their faints and Kuwabara was rendered unconscious by Kyo for his comment on how hot she looked. No one knew what to say to end the eerie silence, so it continued. Thankfully, Koenma came walking in. He looked at all the faces staring blankly back at him, stopping at Kaori and Kyome.

"You two are in your demon forms?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," Kaori said.

"Why?" Koenma asked. "Don't you know it will be easier for Lekku to track you down?"

"Well, we didn't before, but who cares? He already knows we're here," Kyo said, polishing her scythe. "We're only like this because he attacked us and we needed to defend ourselves."

Koenma opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Yusuke. "What is my Spirit Detective doing unconscious on the floor?" he asked tentatively.

"He fainted," Kyo said, looking over at her brother.

"And Jin?" Koenma asked.

"Ditto," Kaori said, poking Jin's lifeless form.

"I guess the same goes for Kuwabara," Koenma guessed.

"Nah. Kyo knocked him out for saying she was hot," Kaori said, still poking Jin.

"Riiight," Koenma said, sweatdropping. "Well, whenever Yusuke wakes up, tell him I want you all to get ready to move out. Spirit World has tracked down Lekku's lair, but you must move quickly. We have to catch this madman before he sends more of his minions to get you two." With that, Koenma turned and walked out the door the same way he entered.

"That was an interesting visit," Kayko said.

"I'm bored, and I'm starting to get a cramp in my right wing," Kyo complained, rubbing it. "Can we please do something?"

"NO!" Yusuke said sitting up and scaring almost everybody. Kyo screamed and flew up in the air. Kaori screamed, but fell back and took out Kurama. Kayko and Yukina just screamed, and Hiei and Genkai sat looking at them.

"She better not make a hole in my ceiling," Genkai muttered.

"Wha did ya do tha' for?" Kaori screamed, finally sitting up off of Kurama and getting over her initial shock. Yusuke started laughing at her. "It weren't funny!"

"I beg ta differ," Jin said, sitting up. Kyo, who had just gotten down, screamed and flew right back up. Kaori fell back onto Kurama again.

"Stop doin' tha'!" she yelled, sitting up once again. "Wha' are ya tryin' ta do? Gimme a heart attack?"

"Gimme a good reason, lassie!" Jin retaliated. "All ya been doin' is getting' me all worried like an' makin' me heart get all fast and rushin'."

"Well I be terribly sorry tha' ya worry sa much!" Kaori yelled. "But there don' be no need to scare th' lot o' us out o' our minds!"

"Don' ya raise ya voice a' me!"

"An' why not?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo screamed. Everyone looked up at her hovering above. "We do have a mission to complete here!"

_We?_ everyone thought.

"Can we all just stop the bickering until this Luke guy is dead?" she asked. Kaori and Jin nodded. "Good."

"You do know his name is Lekku, right?" Hiei asked.

"Who's that?" Kyo asked. Everyone did an anime fall. "What? Who is he? I don't know of any Lekkus. Is he famous?"

--------------- Scene Change -----------

The gang was once again walking through the woods of Makai. Jin had to stay behind and "help Genaki" with some things so he wouldn't worry and Kaori could get away. This time, they almost knew where they were going.

"Are we lost?" Kaori asked Yusuke for the umpteenth time.

"No, we're not lost," he said, getting aggravated while looking at Koenma's map.

"Then how come this is the third time we've passed my gum wrapper?" Kyo asked sweetly. Yusuke just glared at her.

"I still don't know why you're even here," he grumbled.

"So you know where me and Kaori are and so I can read the map," Kyo said, snatching it out of his hand. She stared blankly at it for a few seconds before handing it to Kurama. "Yep, I did my civic duty for today." Yusuke's eye twitched.

"That was pointless," he said.

"Thanks for noticing," Kyo grinned at him.

"Kyome, can you fly up and tell me what you see?" Kurama said. Kyo saluted and flew straight up into the trees.

"There's a big balancing rock to the west and a lot of water to the south!" she called down. "The woods began a little over two miles ago."

"Then we're about here," Kurama said. He pointed to a spot about ten miles from where they were going.

"Man, that was fast," Kuwabara said. "I wish I could read a map that quickly." Kyo landed next to Hiei.

"You wish you could read anything," Hiei mumbled, causing Kyo to snicker. Kuwabara sent him a glare and got a smirk in return.

"I got a question!" Kaori said, hopping up and down and waving her arm.

"What?" Botan asked. Everyone jumped.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on us?" Yusuke yelled.

"Hey, that wasn't my question," Kaori said. Everyone stared at her and waited in silence. "What?"

"What was your question?" Kyo asked.

"I forgot now!" she whined. "Why does this always happen? Interruptions always ruin my train of thought."

"Funny, I didn't know you thought," Kyo laughed. Kaori just glared at her.

"Anyway, Botan. Why are you here?" Yusuke asked. She stood thinking for a while. Then, she shrugged, causing him to do an anime fall.

"Koenma told me to tag along," she said. "Something about so the red-head won't worry or something." Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Stupid over-protective brother," she mumbled.

"Perhaps we should take a break, since it's like nine thirty or something," Kurama said. "We can get there in the morning." Everyone agreed and sat around in the clearing. Kuwabara complained about the cold, thus making the only noise.

"Hey, Kyo," Yusuke asked. "Did you ever meet our dad?"

"Nah," she said, playing with her sickle-thing (I forgot what it's called. I'm soooo sorry). "My mom said that she came to the human world once and met him. They had fallen in love, but after she got pregnant, he disappeared. Did you?"

"Unfortunately," Yusuke said, looking at the stars. "The jerk left when I was about a year old. I don't even remember what he looks like."

"That's too bad," Kyo said.

"Can we get off memory lane?" Kuwabara complained. "All these sad thoughts aren't getting us any closer to solving this case or any warmer."

The group sat in silence for a good thirty seconds. "I can't do this!" Kyo suddenly yelled, jumping up.

"What! What's wrong?" Kaori asked.

"What's wrong?" Kyo repeated. "I'm being hunted down, I'm wearing a DRESS, and I'm BORED! I gotta do something before I go crazy and hit somebody!" She started pacing back and forth, trying to think of something to do.

"You could always hit Kuwabara," Hiei offered. Kuwabara jumped back.

"Or you could go off and make out with Hiei," Kuwabara offered too. Surprisingly, Yusuke was the first one to hit him.

"Just SHUT UP!" he yelled. Kuwabara looked up at him from the ground shocked. "I'm TIRED and I ain't in the mood to deal with all of your CRAP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He stormed off a few yards to the edge of their clearing and sat with his back to them.

Everyone was silent for a long time. Kyo started to twitch. Badly. Kaori noticed this and slid away from her. "What's with her?" Botan whispered to her.

"She hates being bored," Kaori whispered back. "And the silence. I hate it almost as much as being surrounded by a crowd of people." Kaori stood up and walked away. Botan looked confused.

"It's a kitsune thing," Kurama assured her. Botan merely nodded. Kaori sat next to Yusuke.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered.

"Are you mad at us?"

"Not really. It's just…we've been through a lot in the past few days. It's pretty stressful." Everyone sat in silence again.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Kaori said standing. "Where's the whiskey?"

"What?" Botan and Kuwabara asked.

"Kaori, not everyone drinks," Kyo said.

"I didn't know you were an alcoholic," Kurama said.

"I'm not," she said. "I'm Irish. Sure, I don't really drink a lot. But in these drastic times, we can't have depression in the group. There's gotta be something. Whiskey, rum, gin, even scotch."

"We're too young to drink!" Kuwabara protested.

"Seriously? There's an age limit?" Kaori asked, shocked by what she was hearing. "What's with you humans? Is playing a fiddle illegal too?"

"Besides, no one brought anything," Yusuke said.

"Man, I almost wish Jin was here," Kaori said. "Oh, well." She climbed up the nearest tree. "G'night everyone!"

"How can we sleep when it's freezing out here?" Kuwabara whined again. Kaori started a fire right in the middle of the clearing. "Thank you!"

"Good night," Kaori said. A series of good nights, grunts, and one hn followed. Kurama sat against the tree Kaori was in, with Kuwabara sitting across the fire from him. Yusuke came back and sat next to Kuwabara, staring at the fire. Kyo and Hiei were side by side near Yusuke.

------

About two hours later, the fire went out. "HEY!" Kuwabara yelled up.

"She's asleep, baka," Hiei snapped.

"Oh," Kuwabara said. The two of them were the only ones still awake. Kurama and Yusuke were sitting against trees and Kyo was laying on Hiei. Kaori was sleeping up in her tree. Kuwabara stood and said in a happy tone, "Good night, short stuff."

"Good night, stupid oaf," Hiei replied in an equally happy but false tone. Kuwabara walked a few feet and lay down by another tree to get some sleep, facing away from the group. Hiei stayed in his spot holding the sleeping Kyo.

"You know, nothing's going to happen to her if you go to sleep," Kurama's voice said after a few minutes.

"Hn," Hiei said. Kurama chuckled. "And what is so amusing, fox?"

"It's just that you've never been so worried about anyone else before," he said, looking up at him. /_Well, except for Yukina./_

_/What's your point/_

_/Oh, nothing./ _Kurama couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Kyo screamed, waking up. Kaori jumped and fell out the tree. Kurama caught her bridal style before she hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked, being thefirst one to wake up. Kurama put her down as she looked around for some action. "What happened?"

"What is it, Kyome?" Hiei asked. She looked up into his eyes, almost surprised he was really there. "Kyome?"

"I-I had this dream," she said, looking spooked. "W-we got t-taken away. It was horrible. And then,…" She sat numbly, not finishing the rest.

"Then what?" Kaori asked. "What happened! Tell me! I wanna know!" (A/N: I do this to 'Kyo' all the time. )

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yusuke said, waking up. "What are you guys doing? Can't a guy get some sleep without people having a fit!"

"Just relax, Yusuke!" Kaori said. "Kyo had a crazy dream and something happened and freaked her out. We were _trying_ to find out what that was." This argument woke up Kuwabara.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kyo had a nightmare," Hiei said, quick and to the point.

"We were all here," Kyo began to explain slowly. "And some guys came and took us away. You came to save us, but…you died."

"We all _died?_" Kuwabara asked. Kyo shook her head. "Well, that's a relief."

"Then who died?" Kaori asked.

Kyo looked at her sadly, then looked over and met Kurama's gaze. "Kurama died," she answered. His eyes widened slightly and there was a long moment of silence.

"Why are we freaking out over a dream?" Yusuke asked. "It was a nightmare, that's it. Nothing's gonna happen to fox boy cause he's the smartest one out of all of us. Just relax."

"Yeah, nothing's gonna happen to him," Kaori said, trying to calm herself down, as well as Kyo. "You probably let your imagination roam too far."

"Exactly. Now, let's all just go back to-" Yusuke was interrupted by and explosion right in the center of the group. They all were throw backwards by the force, and a huge cloud of dust filled the air.

"Is everyone ok?" Kuwabara asked as the smoke settled. Yusuke nodded. "Where are the girls?" They all began to look around frantically.

"Kyo?" Yusuke called. "Where are you?"

"Kaori!" Kurama yelled. A shriek rang out from above.

"KYO!" Hiei yelled, recognizing the voice. A heavy cloud came down, making them all cough. It burned into their throats, lungs, and stung their eyes.

"What is this stuff?" Kuwabara gasped, falling to his knees.

"K-Kaori," Kurama whispered, losing consciousness.

"N-no," Hiei gagged, succumbing to the darkness.

-- End chapter! -- 

All- NOOOO!

Kaori- I know you all hate me for the cliffie, but I wanted to get the kidnapping in this chapter. Next time, we meet the bad guy and the rescue mission begins!

Kyo- it doesn't finish?

Kaori- …I dunno yet. I haven't decided. All I know is that this is almost over! I'm so proud of myself!

Kurama- why do I have to die?

Kaori- I didn't say you would, though it would be really dramatic…. And plus, I couldn't think of a way to kill Hiei-

Hiei- WHY ME?

Kyo- WHY HIM?

Kuwabara- WHY NOT HIM?

Kaori- I don't know! Just wait for the update and leave a review. You guys have been a good inspiration, so keep 'em coming! Oh, and I'm not trying to make it seem like all Irish people drink, but they sure know how to party! Yay, Ireland!

- End


	13. Chapter 13

Kaori- hey folks. I'm so sorry this took forever. I had some computer issues. Yes, it's short, but this is for my faithful reviewers. I'm sorry! Now, read and review!

**Chapter 13**

Yusuke woke up to see Botan smiling down at him. He was dazed, and slightly dizzy. "What happened?" Yusuke asked wearily.

"Thank goodness!" Botan exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't wake up for hours. It's a good thing Koenma tried to call you, or we probably never would have known."

Yusuke sat up, holding his throbbing head, and looked at the scene before him. Kuwabara was awake a few feet to his left, but Kurama and Hiei were still out to his right with a teenage Koenma standing over them.

"What's going on?" he asked again. "And where are Kaori and my sister?" Koenma turned to him.

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened, Yusuke," Koenma said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Yusuke seemed in a daze. "Uh, I woke up, Kyo had a bad dream,… then something exploded and we got gassed," he summarized. "Where are Kyo and Kaori?"

"They're… missing," Koenma said after a pause. "Traces of their spirit energy lead towards Lekku's lair. We believe he has taken them."

"What?" Yusuke yelled. "We have to get them back!" He stood quickly, but grabbed his head the instant he was upright.

"You're in no condition to fight now," Koenma said calmly. "Besides, half of your team is still unconcious." That same moment, Hiei's eyes opened and he sat up quickly.

"Kyo!" he said on impulse. "What happened? Where is she?" Kurama also opened his eyes and sat up, much slower than Hiei, however.

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly out of it.

"The girls have been taken by Lekku," Koenma said again. "When, and only when you are fully recovered you have to go after them."

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara interrupted. "If this guy only collects rare demons, why is spirit world so worried about two girls? They can't be important to you."

"Would you like to rephrase that last comment?" Yusuke said, getting a little annoyed. Kurama and Hiei also seemed a little upset about the girls not being important.

Koenma cleared his throat to stop Kuwabara's impending doom. "My sources have learned that Lekku is planning on somehow getting the girls power," he said straight and to the point. "Kyo is the last of her kind and Kaori is one of the last remaining fire kitsunes, the only fire and wind kitsune. If he gets their powers, there's no telling what kind of chaos will ensue."

"Then we have to go save them now," Kurama said as he and Hiei rose to their feet. "We don't have much time."

"But are you all well enough?" Botan asked. Her concern fell on deaf ears and the team walked away towards Lekku's lair. "Good luck," she mumbled to herself.

-------Meanwhile--------

Kyome and Kaori sat across from each other in a cell, chained to the far walls. Both girls were in their demon forms, but were in a weakened state, not to mention depressed.

"We're gonna die," Kaori mumbled, just audible to Kyome.

"No we're not, for the tenth time!" Kyo shouted. "Since when are you Miss Negativity? That's supposed to be my department."

"Since we were kidnapped, drained, and chained in a dungeon," Kaori said, drawing her knees to her chest and putting her arms around them. "I'll never argue with Jin, or tell Kurama I love him, or give Touya his overdue birthday punches."

"Yes you will. We're gonna be rescued, and then you can love Kurama more and get on Jin for not saving you." Even Kaori had to laugh at that thought.

"Too bad your hopes are in vain," a voice said from the shadows. Both girls jumped and turned to see deep blue eyes. "Even if they come to save you, you will be dead by the time they arrive and they shall soon join you."

"But i thought you only wanted us for some weird zoo!" Kaori said. "Now I'm confused!"

"Yes, but for your power, i must kill you," the voice said. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He began to laugh, showing his fangs and sending chills down both girls' spines.

---- End---

Kaori- I know it was short, but i don't know when I'd be able to get back on and POST something.

Kurama- why must I die?

Kaori- YOU DIE?

All- --,

Kaori- riiight, read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama soon arrived at the gates in the middle of a large wall. The stone barrier was at least twenty feet high and the wooden gates were nearly as tall.

"Soo, how are we supposed to get in?" Kuwabara asked. As soon as he finished, the gates opened inward to reveal a huge castle at the far end of a path through a courtyard.

"I bet that answers your question," Yusuke said as he began to walk in. Kurama caught him by the shoulder, however, and pulled him back.

"Wait, Yusuke," he said. "It's too easy." Hiei nodded in agreement while Kuwabara seemed a little confused.

"What makes you think it's too easy?" Yusuke said. "It's an open field. What can happen?"

"I'm a three-hundred year old thief," Kurama said, changing into his Yoko form. "Never trust an open field." To prove a point, he formed a rose and tossed it in front of the detective. An arrow came from the left and destroyed the drifting flower.

"And that's why you're here," Yusuke said, sweatdropping.

"I can disable the traps," Hiei said and flitted away. A minute later, he reappeared next to them and nodded.

"And that's why you're here," Yusuke said, venturing out slowly.

The group made their way to the large double doors. With a swift kick, Yusuke took it off the hinges. They stood in a large foyer with columns and marble everywhere. It wasn't inviting, however, since it was dark, dank and filled with cobwebs.

"So which way do we go now?" Kuwabara asked. "I can't sense the girls' energy anywhere."

"Well, he'd probably keep them in some kind of dungeon or something," Yusuke said. "And the best place to look would be in the basement." Everyone nodded and headed for the stairs.

When they reached the basement, they discovered a horrible sight. Skins of rare demons lined the walls. Some heads were on plaques and a few stuffed bodies stood in corners to complete the décor. To make it worse, some names of the demons were above or below what remained of them.

"This is sick," Kuwabara said, feeling nauseous.

"I'm sorry to hear that," a voice said. Everyone took fighting stances and looked around, but the source of the voice was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you hiding, Lekku!" Yusuke yelled. "And where did you put Kaori and Kyome?"

"They're here with me," the voice of Lekku said. "I wasn't expecting you all to come so soon. If so, I would have left them conscious to watch your demise." Laughter echoed through the hall.

"What did you do to them?" Yusuke yelled.

"Nothing fatal…yet… Come see for yourselves. There are no traps in this hall, so I shall await your arrival." Silence and tension filled the air.

"I sense the girls at the end of this hall," Hiei said, his Jagan glowing.

"You heard the man," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go-" Even before he was finished, Kurama and Hiei were heading down the hall with Kuwabara following. Yusuke ran up to catch them as they approached a door at the end of the hall.

"What's wrong? He said there's no traps," Kuwabara said, wondering why Kurama and Hiei both stopped, Kurama's hand an inch from the knob.

"None in this hall, baka," Hiei snapped. "Who knows what's on the other end of the knob." Kuwabara glared, but stayed silent as Kurama slowly opened the door. A gasp escaped all of their mouths.

In the center of the room, there was a large pot with white and orange fire coming from the mouth. A few feet behind it was a large throne with Lekku sitting in it. He was tall, about 7' 3", with long pale blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a long white robe that trailed to the floor and only showed his head and large, black boots. To his left, an unconscious Kaori hung on the wall chained at the wrists. On his right, was Kyo, hanging by her wrists as well with her wings held out at their full span. Their weapons were hanging on a wall to his far right, but he didn't seem to care about them.

"Ah, it's about time you four arrived," Lekku said with a sinister grin, showing off his fangs. "We've been expecting you for some time."

"What did you do to them?" Kuwabara yelled. The four took fighting stances.

"I merely drained them of their energy," Lekku laughed. "I was going to kill them, but since you're here, I might as well start with you first."

"Why did you take their energy?" Kurama demanded through clenched teeth.

"So I can use their power to take over this world and the other two, you fool," Lekku spat out. "Their power should be put to good use, not wasted when they die by my hand."

"So this was your plan all along," Hiei said. "You sent the demons after them to make them stronger." Lekku grinned.

"I see the little one is catching on. You wouldn't believe what watching ones mother die would have on a young child." Lekku began to laugh again.

"What, are you tickling yourself under that sheet or something?" Yusuke said, earning a glare. "Let's get this fight on the road. I have plans for tonight and they don't involve listening to you."

"I was stalling to give the girls enough time to wake up and see you die, but since you insist in mocking me, I'll just kill you now and tell them later," Lekku growled.

"Whatever," Yusuke brushed him off. Lekku stood and removed his robe, revealing an outfit that, since I can't really describe it otherwise, looked like Anakin's outfit in Star Wars, Episode III, Revenge of the Sith (I don't own it, but I still love Hayden! Kyo, you can't have him!). He pulled a sword from his side and took a fighting stance.

"Which of you shall I destroy first?" He said with a smirk.

"How about you try us all out," Yusuke said as they all charged him.

---------  -------

"WHADDAYA MEAN I CAN'T GO?" Jin screamed. He was in Koenma's office, holding the pint-sized ruler up by the collar.

"I will not allow you to interfere with this mission," Koenma said as calmly as he could with an angry demon holding him hostage. "The guys can handle-"

"BUT KAORI IS ME LI'L SIS!" Jin yelled. "YA WANT ME TA JUST STAND BY WHILE SHE GETS TORMENTED?"

"Listen, Jin," Botan pleaded. She had been watching this all nervously from a corner. Now, she decided to step up and intervene before something drastic happened. "He can't let you go. We're really sorry about it. You can watch it all if you want."

Jin raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "So ya want me ta watch 'er get tormented?" Koenma sweatdropped. He pushed the button on the desk on his monitor came on to reveal the fight between the Spirit Detectives and Lekku.

Lekku currently had the upper hand, but the detectives weren't giving in to him so easily. "As you can see, there isn't much you can do that they aren't currently doing," Koenma said, trying to wriggle free of Jin's grasp.

Jin watched the monitor, seeing his sister and close friend still held captive while their only hopes fought with their lives to save them. He sighed and released Koenma, accidentally sending him to the floor. He turned to the screen and watched the fight intently.

"C'mon, Urameshi," he whispered.

--------  ------

The epic battle between good and evil raged on. Each attack that was hurled at Lekku was blocked, dodged, or returned. However, each of his attacks were treated the same. The detectives each took turns attacking him from all sides, but he always seemed to just make it out.

"You're pretty good for Spirit Detectives," Lekku laughed, ducking Kurama's whip and simultaneously blocking Hiei's sword with his own.

"You know Spirit World," Yusuke mused with him while jumping away from a kick. "They never settle for anything but the best."

Lekku smirked. "You're a little over confidant, don't you think?" he said.

"I've never been a very humble person," Yusuke said, returning the smirk. He pointed to Lekku. "You got a hole right there."

Lekku looked down and, seeing nothing, looked back at Yusuke. Yusuke's finger began to glow.

"Made ya look!" he laughed, firing his spirit gun. Lekku jumped to the side in time to see the blast whiz by and destroy the throne.

Lekku let out a low growl. "Aren't you full of surprises," He muttered. "I hope you weren't expecting that blast to kill me." He charged for the Spirit Detective once more.

"Not particularly," Yusuke said, ducking a swing. Kuwabara came up from behind Lekku and gave him a gash in his back before having to dodge a kick. "It did enough, though."

Lekku hesitated, then realized that Kurama and Hiei were missing. He spun to see them by the girls, getting them out of the chains. He fired a blast of energy at each one of them, but the guys got the girls out of the way just in time.

Kurama, Hiei, and the two unconscious girls slid across the ground. Lekku fired another blast, but Kuwabara hopped in the way and blocked it with his sword. "You're not gonna hurt them anymore," Kuwabara smirked.

"That's what you think," Lekku growled. "You will be too far dead before long to do anything to stop me." He charged at Kuwabara, who jumped to the side. However, Lekku predicted his move and was able to cut him off. He sent a kick into Kuwabara's side, knocking him across the floor and into one of the stone pillars.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara rolled over in pain. Lekku turned his attention back to the two demons that had gotten by him earlier.

"Release them and I might spare you two," Lekku hissed. The guys stood protectively in front of the girls, who were still unconscious against the far-left wall.

"Never," Hiei retorted. His fist tightened around his katana handle.

"And you won't take them from us without a fight," Kurama added, his tail twitching agitatedly.

"Then it's a fight you shall have," Lekku smirked.

-end chapter

Kaori- well, that's a good place to end it. And I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update. School is torture already, so the only days I'm home before six-thirty are gonna be Sunday, Monday, and Wednesday.

Kyo- band is evil!

Kaori- yeah…, and since I don't want the next chapter to end at a crazy spot, I'm gonna end this now. Please don't hate me.

Kyo- why not?

Kaori- --, on a happy note, I GOT A GUY REVIEWER! If there are anymore of yous, let me know. And dude, you can review again. That last review left me in the dark.

Kyo- then turn on a li-

Kaori- SHUT UP! Ahem, review guys! And girls! AND ANIMALS! I love you animals too!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -- 

Kaori- Break out the tissues!

_Previously, on Yu Yu Hakusho, _(A/n: haha! I love that announcer guy!)

"_Release them and I might spare you two," Lekku hissed. The guys stood protectively in front of the girls, who were still unconscious against the far-left wall._

"_Never," Hiei retorted. His fist tightened around his katana handle._

"_And you won't take them from us without a fight," Kurama added, his tail twitching agitatedly._

"_Then it's a fight you shall have," Lekku smirked._

He charged for the two demons, who took defensive stances in front of Kaori and Kyome. Kurama pulled out a seed and formed his sword, while Hiei pulled out his and grasped it tightly.

First, Lekku made an attempt at Kurama, who blocked. Then, Lekku did a kick at Hiei, who ducked and swung with his sword. Lekku brought back his sword to counter, and sent a fist flying at Kurama, who stopped it with the palm of his hand (A/N: I feel like I'm writing Star Wars Choreography!). This trio fight continued as Yusuke knelt next to Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke said. "Are you alright? C'mon, man. You can't die on us now."

"Who said…I was dying, Urameshi?" Kuwabara said, straining to sit up. "I was just…taking a breather." Yusuke chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Kuwabara. Now let's go help the other two. We should get the girls energy back and their weapons."

Kuwabara nodded. "I'll deal with the energy, you get the weapons," he said, standing and regaining his composure.

"Right," Yusuke said, heading towards the wall of weapons. However, after a few steps, he was hit by a flying object and sent skidding across the floor. He sat up to see Hiei next to him, rubbing a bruise on his cheek and cursing under his breath.

Kurama was still dodging attacks from Lekku, but one unseen fist got him in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. Lekku raised his sword for a finishing blow, but Hiei jumped in to block with his sword.

"You're only delaying the inevitable defeat," Lekku scoffed, taking a step back.

"You know, you really talk way too much," Kurama said standing. "Are we going to stand around and argue or are you going to die?"

Lekku laughed. "And I'm supposed to be afraid of you? The great Yoko Kurama, who hides in a human body?" he sneered as Kurama glared.

"While you hide behind the power you steal from others," Hiei said, getting into a fighting stance. "You have no pride to speak of." He charged at Lekku, while Kurama formed another of his swords and followed suit.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of them, Yusuke sneaked around behind them to the girls. He knelt next to Kyo, checking her pulse. "Hey, wake up, will ya?" he whispered.

Kyo slowly opened her eyes. "Yu-Yusuke?" she managed. "What's going on?" Slowly, she sat up, looking at what was happening around her.

"I'm rescuing my baby sister and her friend, that's what," he said with a smile. "You wake up Kaori, I'll be back." Kyo nodded, but caught his sleeve before he got a step.

"Stop calling me your baby sister," she said with a weak smile. Yusuke nodded and headed off to aid Hiei and Kurama. Kyo crawled over silently to Kaori. "Hey, Kaori, wake up."

Kaori moaned and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"We're being rescued, just like I told you we would," Kyo said. "Now get up before Kurama dies because he's still trying to save you."

"Kurama!" Kaori nearly shouted, sitting up instantly.

"Kaori?" Kurama asked in surprise as he saw her sitting up. This moment of hesitation gave Lekku the chance to kick the distracted fox, breaking his stance and throwing him off balance.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," he scoffed, sending an attack towards Hiei. The korime dodged easily enough, escaping with only a minor scratch.

"You should take your own advice." Lekku turned in time to receive a kick from Yusuke, which sent him to the floor. "How ya feelin', fox-boy?"

Kurama wiped a line of blood from his lip. "Good enough," he said, standing.

"That's good to hear," Lekku said. "And now Kaori and Kyome can helplessly watch you die."

"Man, you seriously need to pay more attention to your surroundings," Yusuke chuckled. "Who said they were helpless?" Lekku raised an eyebrow, then realized his mistake.

He turned to the center of the room to see Kuwabara smash the pot into thousands of bite sized pieces (…don't even ask…). "NO!" The fire spilled to the ground, then disappeared.

"So, is your power back?" Yusuke asked. "Or do you have to go through some kind of power up or something?" Lekku growled under his breath.

"Well, what do you think?" Kaori said as her energy began to glow around her.

"This is gonna feel so good," Kyo said, picking her scythe off of the wall and tossing Kaori her two swords. "I love payback."

"So do I, Kyo. So do I," Kaori smirked.

"I will NOT be defeated by you," Lekku yelled.

"I don't think you have much of a say in the matter," Kurama said. "Unless surrender was one of your choices."

"Even though we weren't gonna let you walk away from this fight anyway, even if you did surrender," Hiei added.

Lekku fired blasts of energy at the guys, and they all blocked or dodged. Meanwhile, he charged for Kyo, who was more than ready. His first swing of the sword was knocked away by the staff end. Lekku then made a thrust, which she managed to catch in the hooked blade of her scythe. "You will pay for your insolence, little girl," he roared.

"And your gonna pay for calling me little," Kyo snapped.

"After paying for my missed dinner," Kaori said from above them. Lekku jumped back and Kaori's sword cut into the ground. The second she landed, Kyo had jumped over her and behind Lekku. With a drop kick, he fell, but managed to catch himself in time to catch a spinning kick coming from Kaori. However, she kicked Lekku in the chin with her free foot and landed gracefully as he collided with a column.

"Nice one!" Kuwabara cheered. The guys were in a circle around the fight, allowing the girls a chance at 'thanking' Lekku for his hospitality. The girls stood back to back, waiting for Lekku to rise and face more punishment.

However, Lekku only laughed at them as he managed to stand. "You really think you can defeat me?" He scoffed. "You're no match for my power."

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry," she said, a little confused. "I thought we were beating you. Did I miss something?"

"Nah, he's just blowing his own horn," Kyo said. Lekku laughed more, his energy rising rapidly. "Or…maybe not."

"I know all of your weaknesses," he sneered. "I know where your hearts lie, which only makes this more enjoyable. I was toying with you all now. The more anguish you feel, the more strength I can gain from your energy."

"Wait, what anguish?" Kuwabara asked.

Lekku looked at Kyo. "Who do you think sent those dreams to you?" he hissed. "You know who will die, and that lies heavy on your heart. You cannot save them, or yourself."

Kaori turned to see Kyo's eyes grow wide in fear. "Kyo…what is he talking about."

"He's going to kill us," she whispered. "Me, Kurama, and Yusuke. That's what happened in my dreams. I had another while we were here. He's going to kill us during this fight."

"He's just messing with you," Kuwabara said. "It's all to mess with your heads. Don't listen to him!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Lekku said. He charged at the girls with speed as fast as Hiei's, if not faster. They had no chance in dodging, and were hit back into Yusuke and Kuwabara. Lekku landed, and sped for Kurama. He dodged a few attacks, but was still sent flying into Hiei. Lekku then hit the disoriented fire demon and sent him into one of the columns.

Lekku laughed turning his attention back to the moaning Kurama. "I'll finish you first," he laughed, raising a hand and forming a ball of energy.

"NOO!" Kaori screamed. Kurama sat up, but his leg was in so much pain, he couldn't do much else.

"Say good-bye," Lekku said, firing the eruption of energy at him. Kurama closed his eyes, but they pain never came. Instead he heard a gasp and a voice cry out in pain.

Kurama opened his eyes to meet Kaori's purple, pain-filled ones. She was standing in front of him with a pained smile on her face. "Hey," she said softly.

"Kaori?" Kurama said in surprise. Suddenly, she fell limply onto him. Her back was bleeding heavily where the blast hit her. "Kaori!"

"No," Kyo whispered as Kurama turned Kaori in his arms.

"Well, this makes a change in my plans," Lekku said. "It's a shame her power will go to waste. What a pity."

"Why did you do it?" Kurama asked Kaori, stroking her face.

"Did you actually think…I'd let you…die on me?" she said. Kyo ran over and knelt by Kurama, tears running down her face.

"Hang on Kaori," Kurama said, holding her gently and starting to heal her wound. However, she pulled his hand back.

"Don't…waste your energy…on me. You…don't have enough…and you gotta…kick this guy's butt."

"But I can't let you die," Kurama said, a tear sliding down his face. Kaori brushed it away.

"You didn't," she smiled weakly. "I really…killed myself…like suicide. It's not…your fault… Take care…of…Kyo. And…just remember, I….I'll…always…lo…ve-" Her voice faded out as her arm fell limply.

"Kaori? KAORI!" Kurama cried as she stared fixedly up at him, her heartbeat halted permanently. Kyo gasped as Kurama sobbed, holding Kaori up against him.

"No…" she whispered.

-------- ---------

"NO!" Jin wailed. He sat on ground at the base of the large television that showed his sister's final minute in Kurama's arms. "NOO!"

"Oh, my," Botan said, a hand to her mouth as Jin pounded on the ground.

"Jin, I'm terribly sorry," Koenma said. "I didn't know she'd…I'm sorry."

"She was very brave, Jin," Botan said, patting him on the shoulder as her cried.

"Bu' now she gone! An' I weren't there ta help 'er or 'tect 'er an' she died an' it all be me FAULT!" he cried, though neither Botan nor Koenma understood a word he said.

"It's ok, Jin," Botan said.

"But I don't understand it," Koenma said, flipping through some papers. "She shouldn't have done that, not according to what was going to transpire. Kurama was supposed to get hit, but she took his place. We could have brought him back." Botan and Jin stared at him.

"So…she gave 'er life…for nothin'?" Jin said with a fresh set of tears ready.

"Well, I'm sorry, but yes. It's the same thing that happened to Yusuke. Except we can't send her back because she isn't a detective. Her soul should be on it's way here as we speak."

"Can I see 'er?" Jin asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see the dead while you're alive, unless you leave here and she comes to you."

"But now that she died, how will the fight end?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," Koenma said. "I honestly don't know…"

--End Chapter--

Kyo- Well, that took her long enough.

Hiei- She writes too slow.

Kyo- I meant her death, but yeah, that too.

Hiei- --,

Yusuke- where's Kaori?

Kyo- dead, but she'll be back when her soul finds a computer.

Kurama- (crying) why?

Kyo- relax, guys! I'm here!

All- O.o NOOO!

Kyo- that's really cold, guys…

-end


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Kyo- well, we left off with Kaori biting the bullet. Let's continue!

-------

"It's really quite a shame, her dying for him and all," Lekku laughed. Everyone was stunned by the turn of events. They never would have believed what they had witnessed, had Kurama not still been sobbing and holding Kaori's body. "I would have liked to see what she could do. Oh well."

"Shut up," Kyo growled. She turned to face Lekku, the tears drying on her face. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Lekku asked. "I do believe you were the one who told them about your dreams. She probably wouldn't have done that if you never had told her he would have died."

"Shut up," she growled again, but inside she could feel that he was right. Lekku had the advantage now. They were fighting to protect the ones that were supposed to die, but were they really the ones who wouldn't walk away from this fight?

"So now the questions begin to form," Lekku continued, obviously not listening to her. "Will you really be next, or will I kill the silver kitsune to end his grief? Or what about the head of the spirit detectives over there?"

"You're not gonna kill anyone," Kyo said, charging him, yet faster than before. However, it was nowhere near fast enough. Lekku dodged her attack and kicked her to the ground. To his surprise, Hiei came up from behind him and put a slash through his back.

"You're not going to walk away from this fight," he growled, landing a few feet back as Lekku stumbled in pain. "You will suffer for what you have done."

"You wretched little-, I'll kill you for that." Lekku began a charge at the ever-ready Hiei, but something caught his neck. It was a vine, yanking him back off his balance. Kurama then kicked him in the wound Hiei had opened, causing him to yell in agony as he clawed at his throat. Kyo then charged again, this time slicing Lekku across the chest and kicking him into the far wall.

"Your soon going to be joining Kaori in Spirit World, but you don't deserve to go with her," Kurama spat, completely ignoring the wound in his leg as the blood ran down.

"You guys ready to do this?" Yusuke said, shirt thrown to the ground. Everyone nodded. "Then let's get this over with, for Kaori." Kyo looked across the room to where her fallen friend lie. Kurama had folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, letting her rest in peace.

"You insolent little fools," Lekku hissed as he rose to his feet. "This battle is far from over. None of you will leave here alive, not even you, Angel-kitsune."

"All that matters is that you don't either," Kurama said, swords in hand. With a smirk, Lekku disappeared.

"Hey, I can't see him!" Kuwabara shouted. Everyone spun around, looking for any trace of his energy anywhere. Hiei closed his eyes to concentrate on his surroundings. "Hey, what's with shorty?"

Hiei stayed silent for a while, not moving in the slightest way. Then, instantly, he spun and put up his sword in time to block an attack by Lekku. However, the force did force Hiei back a few feet away from the others. "HIEI!" Kyo shouted. However, Kurama put out his arm and held her back. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"He disappeared again," Kurama said. He was correct, for Lekku was no longer visible. His ears twitched, listening for the slightest sound. Then, he heard one footstep, one foot being planted for a charge. He jumped back, pulling Kyo along with him, in time to see Lekku's sword collide with the ground the he had been standing upon. In this same instant, Kurama's sword became a vine and he grasped onto Lekku's sword, hindering his ability to become concealed for a moment.

Kyo then swung her scythe at the distracted demon. Lekku managed to jump in time to save his limps, but his leg still held a cut from the edge of her blade. He landed a few yards from them, between them and Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke pointed his trademark spirit gun at Lekku but, with a smirk, he disappeared again.

"Wait," Kurama said, realizing what was happening. "He's trying to separate us, so we're isolated."

"Why?" Kyo asked. Then, realization struck. "HIEI!"

The koorime jumped back in time to only lose the front of his shirt. But this time, Lekku didn't let up. He continued to duel Hiei, pushing him back further from the group, a smile growing on his face.

"I have you now, little fire demon," he taunted. "No one will be able to help you now."

"Who said I needed their help?" he smirked. The fight was moving all around the group in the middle of the room. The speed was so immense, Kuwabara could only follow the flashes of light.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"They're fighting, moron!" Yusuke yelled back, watching intently. "C'mon, buddy. Finish this."

_Hiei, _Kyo thought, worry running through her mind. She was consumed by the feeling that something was going to happen that no one could do anything about.

And it did. Lekku sliced Hiei's right arm, making him wince in pain. He had to dodge the next attack instead of blocking or countering. But Lekku was counting on this. Never relenting, he attacked Hiei constantly, making him defend himself with his left arm. The extra concentration on his arm caused Hiei to lose his footing over the debris. He slid, giving Lekku the opportunity he needed…

…To stab him in the stomach. (It's _Star Wars: Episode 1_ all over again…)

"NOO!" Kyo screamed as Hiei stopped moving, the tip of the sword a full three inches out his back.

Kurama stared in shock as Lekku laughed, ripping the sword out of Hiei. "No…" He whispered. "Not Hiei too…"

Hiei stared at the bloodied sword Lekku held as he stumbled back a few steps. Then, he collapsed onto the floor. "HIEI!" Yusuke yelled. Lekku smiled, licking Hiei's blood off of his sword.

"NO!" Kyo wailed, tears streaming down her face. She ran over to Hiei as Lekku walked away from him. She lifted his face so he could look into her eyes.

"Kyo?" He asked weakly.

"Why did you have to g-go and get yourself stabbed?" she said through sobs. "Just don't move, ok? I can h-heal you, so d-don't do anything, alright?"

Hiei merely shook his head. "It's too…late," he whispered, blood sliding down the side of his mouth. "Promise me,… you won't die, Kyo-o."

"No, you can't leave me alone!" Kyo said, tears pouring down.

"I'm so…sorry, my love," he said with a faint smile. "And you'll never be alone…ever…"

"Hiei?" Kyo whispered. His head fell back onto her arm and his breathing ceased. "Hiei?"

"Ah, the sweet sound of suffering," Lekku laughed, leaning against the wall as Kyome wept for the second time. "I do love the sound of a woman crying in the morning. It's so invigorating, don't you agree Yusuke?"

"You're sick, Lekku," Yusuke whispered, looking down at the floor. His energy began to rise, glowing blue around him.

Lekku raised an eyebrow at this change. "Oh? And what do you intend to do to stop me? Is there help for my illness? What is my cure?"

"To die, obviously."

Yusuke disappeared, surprising everyone. He appeared in the air beside Lekku. His hair was longer, and marks covered his body. (A/n: Oh yeah! Yusuke got cooler! Holla at ya boy!) "Spirit Gun!" he shouted, firing a large blast at the surprised demon.

And so, the final battle has begun…

End Chapter!-

Kyo-NOOO! HIEI!

Hiei- what?

All- O.o

Kurama- if you're dead,...

Kaori- HI GUYS!

All- O.O

Kaori- yeah, i had to get some food. sorry it took a whole chapter to come back.

Kyo- crud,...

Kaori- shut up. Review!

End!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted.

Lekku jumped back, but the force of the blast hitting the wall sent him flying across the room. He skidded to a halt and stared back at the teen. "That…power…" he mumbled.

Yusuke landed about as gracefully as Yusuke can and walked slowly towards Lekku, his eyes burning right through him. "You killed one of my best friends," he said in a low, hate filled voice. Lekku got into a fighting stance, but Yusuke disappeared once again.

Kuwabara watched all of this take place beside Kaori's body, while Kurama stood by Kyome, who had laid Hiei down near Kaori. "Where's Urameshi?" he asked Kurama.

"I'm not sure," was the reply. Lekku looked around expectantly, but was unable to sense the kick in the back until it was too late. He crashed into one of the few remaining columns, destroying it completely.

He sat up, wincing, as he saw Yusuke walking towards him again. "You killed his girlfriend," he said, nodding his head towards Kurama.

"Are you mocking me?" Lekku sneered, rising to his feet once again. "Yes, I killed them. Just as I am about to kill you and your remaining friends." Yusuke stopped walking.

"You know what the worst part is, though?" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. Lekku raised an eyebrow. "You made my baby sister cry. Twice. And _that_ is unforgivable."

Lekku's eyes widened in surprised. "Impossible…" he whispered, taking a step backwards.

"It's too late to run now," Yusuke said, his cold stare holding Lekku in the first real fear he had felt. "You're not going anywhere, and there's nowhere you can hide from me, and no one who can save you from me."

Kyo, who was kneeling beside Kurama, smiled through her tears. "Go get 'im, Yusuke," she whispered.

Instantly, he charged at Lekku with speed that would make Hiei proud. Lekku caught the first punch, just as Yusuke had planned. He pulled his fist back, jerking Lekku off balance and into a kick to the stomach that sent him skidding across the floor. The moment he hit the wall, Yusuke was there, hitting him with punch after hate-filled punch in the chest, face, and stomach.

Then, he ripped Lekku from the crater in the wall and hurled him in the air. He jumped up, beating him to the ceiling, and kicked him into the ground. "That one's for Kaori and Kurama," he said as Lekku struggled to stand.

"How is this…happening!" he said, blood seeping from his mouth. Yusuke landed in front of him and clutched his throat.

"This one's for Hiei," he said, drop kicking him into yet another column. Pieces of the ceiling fell, adding to the rubble on the battered demon lord. He struggled to get chunks off, panting heavily. Yusuke however was standing right in front of him, his glowing finger right in his face.

"Wait," Lekku begged. "Please!"

"And this is for Kyo," Yusuke said calmly. He fired his spirit gun.

Lekku's body disintegrated along with most of the floor. Yusuke slowly walked over to where Kuwabara, Kyo and a human Kurama were waiting for him.

"Nice job, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. He got a weak, forced smile in return. Kyo stood and looked into Yusuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he began, looking down as a tear fell. Kyo, however, hugged him.

"Don't be," she whispered. "Thank you so much." Yusuke's arms wrapped around her as well.

"Koenma can bring them back, right?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shook his head.

"He only can if there is a dire need, but the earth isn't in danger," he replied softly, looking down at Kaori's body. "And she's not a detective…"

"What?" Yusuke asked, walking up to him. "How can he not bring them back! He has to! Hiei's a detective so he HAS to, right?" Kurama stayed silent, looking at his two fallen friends. Yusuke grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm talking to you, fox-boy!" he shouted getting angry all over again. "Say something! Is he bringing them back or isn't he! KURAMA!" Yusuke shook Kurama on each word.

"YUSUKE!" Kyo yelled, grabbing his arm. He looked over at her, to the shocked Kuwabara, and then back to Kurama, whose eyes were closed, face down. Only then did he realize that tears had been pouring down his face once more.

"…I'm sorry," Yusuke said softly, releasing Kurama, who fell to his knees instantly.

"…Maybe…I can bring them back," Kyo said slowly. All eyes turned to her. "I saw my mother do it once…but it takes a lot of energy…"

"Do you think you can?" Kuwabara asked. "Both of them?"

"I can try," she said. "I'll start with Hiei, though. Since he died more recently he should be easier, ok?" Kurama nodded, knowing what she meant. There was a possibility she wouldn't have enough energy to bring back Kaori, but one was better than neither.

"Ok, sis," Yusuke said. "Let's get this show on the road." She nodded and knelt next to Hiei. The other three watched intently as her wings folded softly on her back and she closed her eyes.

She sat there, unmovable for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, her energy rose to the point it was visible as a bright white aura, surrounding her body like energy on the surface of a sun. Then, it came off and went to Hiei, enveloping his body until it was absorbed. Kyo still glowed, but with only half of the energy she had started with. A bead of sweat rolled down her brow and her breathing increased.

Everyone watched, holding their breaths, until Kyo opened her eyes. "Well?" Yusuke ventured. "Is he…?" Kyo stared down at Hiei, waiting with everyone else. Then, his eyes opened and he sat up.

Four pairs of eyes stared at the pair staring back. "I'm I the only one seeing this?" Kuwabara whispered.

"Hn, baka," Hiei muttered.

"HIEI!" everyone cheered, tackling the poor, unsuspecting demon. He never stood a chance.

"Ok, I'm alive, now relax," he said, struggling to breathe. Everyone but Kyo actually let go.

"We thought we had lost you forever!" she said, arms latched around his torso. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I won't, I promise," he said softly, holding her tight.

"Good."

"Um, hi?" Yusuke said, interrupting their moment. "Yeah, her older brother IS right here ya know, and I don't need to see you make out or anything right here. It would seriously gross me out."

"Thank you, Yusuke," Kyo moaned, getting up off of Hiei.

"So now…" Kurama trailed off. "Do you have enough energy…?"

"I think so," Kyo said. "I'm going to try, at least."

"Kurama," Hiei said. "I met up with Kaori before we got to Spirit World. She says that, if Kyo can't bring her back…for me to let you know she still loves you and she always will. She doesn't blame you for anything."

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said with a weak smile.

"Well, here goes everything," Kyo said, sitting by Kaori's side.

"Good luck," Kuwabara said softly. Kyo once again closed her eyes and concentrated on raising her energy. This time, it took longer, an entire ten minutes longer, for her energy to be near where it had been.

Once again, her energy was visible, but she was losing a little every time she gained more. Her wings, which had been still while she brought back Hiei, twitched every few seconds, showing the strain her body was going through. With everything she had, Kyo transferred her energy into Kaori's body, but it wasn't nearly as much as she had given Hiei. She continued to concentrate, giving up all of the energy she could make, as sweat began to pour down her face. Her breathing became very heavy and strained, but she kept going, giving more and more, until she had none left to give.

Kyo gasped and fell backwards, changing back into her human form. "Kyo!" Yusuke jumped as Hiei caught her. "Are you alright!"

She breathed heavily, fighting the dizziness that was swelling around her body. "I don't…Kaori…" she managed through gasps as tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry, Kurama."

Kurama sat silently at Kaori's feet. Then he looked over at her and smiled. "It's ok," he said, trying to hold his voice steady. "You did your best."

To everyone's surprise, Kaori sat up, making Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kyo scream. She jumped to her feet, ears and tail twitching feverishly.

"Oh my God, I'm alive!" she said, looking around. "That was so COOL!"

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"I was in spirit world, an' then 'ere was this 'unny li'l song, an' then I was goin' mad fast an' then I was 'ere an' then I saw Kyo all glowin an' stuff!" Kaori said it all in about two seconds. She sat back down in her spot. "It wa' th' illest thing tha' e'er don' happened ta me!" (A/N

"Um, congratulations?" Yusuke guessed.

Kaori sat happily, until she met Kurama's tear filled eyes. "Kaori?" he whispered. "Is it really you?"

She nodded with a smile, calming down to her normal hyper self. This didn't last, of course. Kurama tackled her, for once, and she slid back a good two feet across the ground. She managed to sit up, but Kurama's arms were latched around her waist, his head on her chest, his sobs absorbed in her shirt.

"Kurama, please stop crying," Kaori begged, brushing his hair to calm him down. "I'm alright, Kurama."

"I thought I would never see you again," he cried.

"Yeah!" Kyo chimed in, lying back against Hiei, clearly exhausted. "Why you gotta be dumb and kill yourself! That took a lot outta me to bring you back!"

"Well EXCUSE me," Kaori said. "I couldn't stand there and let Kurama die, and no one said you HAD to bring me back."

"Yeah, I was just gonna bring back Hiei, but Kurama asked me to," Kyo said.

"WHAT?"

"And I could have lived in peace and quiet, but NOO, Kurama missed you. Oh, well. Just be careful not to die anymore, or I might let you stay in Spirit World."

"That's so cold!" Kaori whined. "Where's the love?"

"Attached to your stomach," Kuwabara piped in.

Kaori looked down at Kurama, who was still in tears. "Please, don't ever die again. I can't live without you, and if Kyo can't bring you back next time-"

"That won't happen," Kaori cooed, stopping him from finishing. "I won't die anymore, and I'll never leave you alone with Kyome ever again."

"HEY!" Kyo complained as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei laughed. Even Kurama managed to crack a smile. "You're so wrong, man!"

"Let's all just head back to Koenma's, ok?" Yusuke said. Everyone agreed and headed out of Lekku's lair, avoiding the giant hole.

End Chapter

Kaori- YAY! I'M ALIVE!

Kyo- darn my niceness…

Kaori- but now Hiei's alive…

Kyo- Yay! Thank you!

Kaori- actually, that's for 4-is-lovely. Please stop yelling at me! Well, yeah, I got only a couple more chapters to write until I'm done.

Kurama- and then?

Kaori- Sequel!

Hiei- oh joy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kaori-it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I kinda left. High school was demanding.

Kurama- And now you're going to college.

Kaori- Yep! I got Salutatorian of my class, and now I'm off to an Ivy League. Amazing what happens in a few years.

Hiei- Whatever.

Kaori- Anyway, I'm gonna do my best to finish up this story and write a new one. Then I'll try to work on When Iris Eyes Are Smiling.

Kurama- She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so here we go.

181818181818181818181818 Chapter 18 1818181818181818181818181818

CAs the gang walked into Koenma's office, both Kaori and Kyome were tackled by a crying Jin. "I thawt I los' ya fo'eva!" he wailed. "Than ya Kyo so much!"

"You're welcome! I can't breathe!" she screamed, pulling free. Kaori however held on tight, crying with her brother. "Weirdos…"

"Kyome," Keonma said standing. "That was great thinking on your feet."

"Yeah, I know. I'm amazing like that," she said, her ego matching her older brother's for a moment.

"Way to not let it go to your head…" Kaori said, finally letting Jin go. Kurama chuckled softly.

"Unfortunately, you stepped out of your boundries," koenma finished.

"What?!" Kaori and Kyo said in unison.

"I'm afraid you had no jurisdiction to bring them back from the dead, so…" he trailed off, seeing the most hateful glare to ever cross the faces of his detectives.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yusuke yelled. "They have to stay dead!? That's not fair!!"

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Kaori asked sadly. Kurama pulled her into a tight hug as Jin broke into a fresh batch of tears.

"Well, Hiei is a detective, so maybe I can pull some strings, but kaori…"

"What about her?" Kurama growled.

"I…I'm sorry…" he said again, looking down.

Everyone stood in silence for a while, save for Jin's tears. Then Kaori's eyes lit up. "Can I be a detective too?" she asked.

"Uhh, well, we don't really need…" koenma began.

"Oh come on! Me and Kaori kick butt!" Kyo piped in. "And I'm sure the big guy upstairs won't be too happy if you let a demon as rare as her go into non-existence."

"Well…" Koenma trailed off. Kurama leaned down onto his desk, gold shining in his eyes as he stared into koenma's.

"How much encouraging do you need, Koenman, _sir?_" he asked, yoko struggling to get out. "I'm sure we can come to some agreement. Don't you agree Jin?"

The wind master nodded, now beyond his tears. He started to get angry as well, as the winds that picked up in the room showed.

"Well?" Kyome asked, a little too sweetly just to rub it in.

Koenma was trapped. "Very well," he said at last. The room was overwhelmed with cheers. Jin picked up kaori and both spun in a circle, creating a small tornado.

"I get to live! I get to leave!" she chanted.

"Good choice," Kurama smirked, the gold fading from his eyes. Koenma was still shocked that his most level headed detective could turn on him so quickly. However, seeing the way he smiled when Kaori tackled him, still cheering, made him understand why he'd get a little frustrated.

"I always knew you had a heart, toddler," Yusuke said, rubbing him on the head. "I'll be seeing ya around." With that, he led his band of detectives and Jin out of koenma's office and back to the human world.

Koenma merely sighed and looked at Botan who was giggling softly. "And what is so funny?" he asked. "I feel a migrane coming on…"

"I just think it was cute how they all stood up for hiei and Kaori," she said. "You never really stood a chance, sir."

Koenma sighed again. _Wish I knew that sooner…_

End Chapter

Kaori- Well, one more to go I think. We'll see. Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaori- So I'm thinking this is the last chapter...

Kurama- It was a good run.

Hiei- Finally over...

Kaori- My other story is up, Kaori's Story. And I gotta find time to do Jin's little story. But I finished this one, which is good.

Kurama- Read and Review.

**Chapter 19**

Kyome sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a pink school uniform, hair down around her shoulders. _I can't believe we have to go to school…_she thought. It had been a month since all of their excitement. Since then, Koenma had gotten the girls a house near Yusuke's and allowed them to adjust to human society.

Which included going to school with Kurama. Kaori was ok with that, and Kyo too, since Hiei was going to be there, but the thought was still daunting.

"KYO!!" Kaori screamed from downstairs. "THE GUYS ARE HERE!!"

With a sigh Kyo headed downstairs to see Kaori bobbing up and down at the door, shoes already on. "This is gonna be fun!" she cheered. Kyo slipped on her shoes and walked outside to see Kurama and Hiei waiting for them.

"Let's get this over with…"Kyo groaned, walking past them. Hiei fell in step next to her while Kurama and Kaori walked behind them.

"You seem excited," Kurama said. Kaori beamed at him.

"There's gonna be a ton of people there, and people mean fun," she said. Then she took his hand. "And you're gonna be there too, so that'll be even cooler. And we get to meet more of your friends." Kurama smiled at her.

"At least someone enjoys this torture…" Kyo mumbled. Hiei smirked.

"It'll be fun!" Kaori piped up.

"There are science labs," Hiei added. Kyo looked at him slightly confused.

"What's a science lab?" she asked.

"You do experiments for the class," Kurama explained. "Mixing chemicals, studying reactions-"

"You get to cause destruction and get a grade for it," Hiei said, an evil glint in his eyes. Kyo's eyes lit up.

"COOL!" she cheered. Kaori snickered while Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped. Kyo turned around to realize they were at the school gate, and she was being stared at by half the students in the courtyard. Kyo lauged nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nice one," Kaori laughed, following Kurama and Hiei into the building. Kyo blinked once before running in after them. She met them just as they were heading into the office. After registration they headed off to science.

"Class, we have a couple new students joining us," the teacher was saying. "Kaori Kaze Tsuki and Kyome Urameshi." Each girl bowed as her name was called. Kaori then took a seat next to Kurama by the window. Kyome sat behind her, next to Hiei. The girls in the room were slightly bothered by the two new girls, while the guys seemed quite entertained.

This occurred throughout the day in each class. A couple guys tried to talk to the girls, but Hiei and Kurama politely sent them on their way. The four ate lunch on the roof together to avoid the girls that were concerned over the close relationship between Kurama, Hiei and the girls. They finished up the day in English. Kyo yawned with the ringing of the final bell, standing to stretch, when a boy bumped into her arm. Or she elbowed him in the chest. Whichever way works for you.

"Oof!" he said, falling back and catching the air that was just lost. Kyo spun around.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't see you there! Are you ok?"

The boy adjusted his glasses and smiled a bit. "Yes, I am," he said. "I see Shuichi has some new friends. Or are they acquaintances of Kurama?" Kyo raised an eyebrow while Kurama and Kaori walked over to them.

"Kaito," he said rather cooly. Hiei just rolled his eyes, not enjoying the presence of Kurama's rival. Kaori however was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Hi!" she said, putting out her hand." My name's Kaori."

"Yuu Kaito," he said, shaking it. (A/N: Did I spell it right? Sorry…can't remember…)

"OH! You're that guy who's number two right?" Kaito chuckled.

"I always seem to be one step behind Shuichi," he said, glancing at the now annoyed fox demon. "You seem to be pretty smart yourself. I thought Shuichi was the only one who could pull off looks and brains."

Kaori blushed, looking down. "Thank you…I'm nowhere near as smart as Shuichi though."

"But you and your frined are quite lovely," he said, smiling at Kyo. She too blushed slightly at the compliment, but there was something weird about him that had both girls nervous.

"We should get going," Hiei said bluntly.

"Bye," Kaori said as the group walked out of the room and down the hall. When they were out of earshot she leaned over to Kurama. "He's creepy." He chuckled.

"Yes, and a psychic," he told her. "That's how he knew my real name. We met before, on…unfriendly terms."

"Oh…" Kaori said.

"You were doing pretty well in there though," Kyo said, nudging Kaori. "I think you may give Kurama here a run for his money." Kaori giggled.

"I learned a lot from books Jin and me took," she said. "You should've looked through em, kyo." She rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't catch me dead in a book," she said. "I'll coast like Hiei here." She yawned again as they got through the courtyard.

"Tired your brain out already did we?" Hiei asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Kyo glared at him.

"What does that mean!?" she yelled as he flitted away to a tree. Kyo ran after him through the park til neither could be seen by either Kaori or Kurama.

Kurama chuckled, knowing the two of them were due for a spar anyway. Kaori slipped her hand into his as they continued down the street. "This school stuff isn't so hard," she said after a block. "I might get used to this human world stuff."

"It will be nice to have you around," Kurama said. "Will Jin be able to visit?"

Kaori nodded. "And I can visit him too," she said happily. "Kyo's already used to the idea of me cooking all of the food anyway, so we can make it."

"That's good," Kurama said. "Would you like to come visit my little brother? He misses you."

"OF COURSE!" Kaori cheered. "He's adorable! And he needs his butt kicked in a game or two before he forgets how amazing I am." Kurama chuckled, pulling Kaori into a warm embrace.

"I'll never forget how wonderful you are," he said, looking down at her face. She smiled softly at him, as he pulled her into a soft sweet kiss. After a moment he pulled away, gently stroking her cheek.

She smiled up at him once again. "Glad you're admitting defeat," she said before they continued the walk to his house. "If only your brother was so wise." Kurama cocked an eyebrow.

"Defeat? I'm just telling you what you want to hear," he said. She stopped and gawked at him while he laughed, knowing well what was coming.

"Are you serious!?" she nearly yelled. "I can take you on anyday, baby! Bring it on! You couldn't beat me if your brother helped and I played with Kuwabara! I can beat you all! Name the time and the place and let's get this dance going!" Kurama laughed as she continued. He could get used to this new human life as well...

The End


End file.
